A Gilmore mutant Book I Discovering a new world
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Xmen movies and GG crossover, see full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Book I - Discovering a new world

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**A/N:** Ok so this is a Gilmore Girls and X-men movies crossover fanfic.

**Spoilers:** X-men 1, 2 and 3 movies, It's Alternate Universe for GG.

**Pairings:** Literati (Rory/Jess), Java Junkies (Lorelai/Luke), Marie(Rogue)/Bobby(Iceman), Logan(Wolverine)/Ororo(Storm), Paris/John(Pyro).

**Timeline: **Rory is 17, Jess 18, Marie 18, Bobby 18, Paris, 17, John 18.

**Summary:** Rory and Jess never met, but when Rory's genes start to mutate Emily and Richard decides to protect her from the less then understanding world. In a secret school of a old military base inside a mountain she meets Paris, Louise, Madeline. They become friends and everything seemed to go well. Rory is still in contact with Lorelai, her grandparents and her boyfriend Dean who doesn't know about her being a mutant. But when she returns one summer to Stars Hollow with her friend Paris, a surprise awaits her. Meanwhile the famous X-men are dealing with events of Liberty Island and William Striker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

_18 years ago, New York Presbyterian hospital_

"_Come on Mrs. Marino push!" a doctor encourages the blonde woman in labour._

"_Come on honey, you can do it!" Jimmy Marino encourages his wife._

_With a scream and a hard squeeze in her husbands hand Liz pushes one last time, right then the light in the room flicker and eventually shatter as the baby is brought into the world. Crying the young boy quickly brought the people in the room from shock at what just happened to action._

"_Would someone get me some light in here" the doctor ordered one of the nurses._

"_Here you go doctor" a nurse said shining a tiny flashlight at the crying young infant._

"_Thank you" the doctor said cutting the cord which connected the baby with the mother and then wrapped the baby in towels and gave it to the nurse to get the boy cleaned up. "It's a healthy young boy. Congrationlations" he told Liz and Jimmy Mariano._

_When Liz got handed her child she smiled at him and then Jimmy "Look Jimmy, our son."_

_Jimmy had been feeling unprepared for his early role as father but looking at his son his fears seemed to disappear and a smile crept on his face. "Hey Jess, I'm your father." He said to the young baby._

_When Jimmy left the hospital room his thoughts were racing, he was a father. How was he going to take care of a child? He could barely take care of him and his wife. Now he had to add a son to that. The earlier panic crept up again, he then bumped into Luke._

"_Oh sorry" he apologized._

"_Hey Jimmy, congrationlations. How is she, and my new nephew?" Luke Danes, Liz's brother and Jimmy's brother in law asked him._

"_Great, I'm just going to get some diapers" Jimmy said to him before walking off in a hurry._

_Luke watched him go suspiciously but then dismissed his suspicions and walked on to see his nephew and sister._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Almost a year later, Hartford Hospital_

"_Push Miss Gilmore, I can see the head, one more time. Push" the female doctor encouraged the 16 year old Lorelai Gilmore who was delivering her baby in to the world._

_Lorelai Gilmore came from a rich family, she had a mother who wanted to control her and a father who was mostly working. It was no wonder she had become rebellious and wanted to live independent. But her plans to run away with her boyfriend Christopher Hayden, were interrupted by something both of them had not planned happened. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore got pregnant._

_The shock of this news had caused the rift between her and her parents to grow, they wanted her and Chris to get married and Chris to work at her fathers company. Chris wanted to be there for her and was willing to marry her and support her, but she was not going to let her being pregnant make Chris's live an unhappy life, a life she knew he hated. So she refused, and the rift between her and her parents grew._

_She remained at their house, now she was in labour and had just had an earful from her mother about leaving the house without telling her or her father she was in labour. No she Lorelai Victoria Gilmore left a note for them and went to the hospital. Her mother arrived not long after she did and as she was being wheeled into the delivery room her mother had caught up with her and wanted to be there with her during the delivery. She had told her no, but a part of her regretted that now as she was alone and delivering this child into the world._

_With one final push and scream from Lorelai, she delivered her baby girl in to the world. Just as the doctor prepared to cut the cord the earth rumbled and the ground shook, then as quickly as it started it was over._

"_An earthquake? Here in Connecticut?" a nurse asked no one in particular._

_The doctor shrugged and cut the cord._

_Not long after the nurse gave an exhausted but proud Lorelai Gilmore her baby._

"_Hey there offspring." Lorelai said to her baby girl._

"_Have you decided a name yet?" A nurse asked her._

"_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Lorelai said smiling as she held her perfect beautiful little baby girl._

_Later Lorelai was looking through a glass wall with Chris at their daughter._

"_Look at that." Lorelai told him smiling. "Look what we did."_

"_She's beautiful Lore." Chris said also smiling._

_A few days later,_

"_Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore called for her daughter, not getting a response she called louder "Lorelai!"_

_Richard Gilmore was complaining to Emily about his tie when he noticed his wife reading a letter quietly._

"_She's gone" Emily whispered her heart shattered._

"_Who?" Richard asked and took the letter from Emily, he too then became quiet._

_Independence inn, not much later._

_Lorelai walked into the in with Rory in her arms and up to what seemed like the woman in charge._

"_I need a job, any job. I'll take it." She told the owner._

_Mia looked at this girl with a tiny baby in her arms and thought to herself, what if this was my child…._

_

* * *

_hope you liked that, review please. 


	2. Chapter 1 – What the

**Chapter 1 -** **What the…**

_2 years ago, Connecticut, Stars Hollow High_

"_Well if it isn't the local bookworm." Chuck Presby said walking up to her._

_Rory looked up from her copy of "The Fountainhead" and at Chuck._

"_Hi Chuck. Can I help you with something?" she asked._

"_Yeah, just how pathetic is your life that you read so much? I heard your father pretty much abandoned you and your mom. Then again who would expect a slut like your mother to get pregnant after getting laid." Chuck said smirking._

"_Don't insult my mother." Rory said anger boiling inside her._

"_Or what? You're going to hit me with your book?" Chuck said smirking._

_Rory felt strange as the earth around her shook and Chuck and other students of Stars Hollow High screamed as the earth between her and Chuck ripped open and hot lava began to poor out. Now Rory screamed as well and jumped backwards scared and shocked at what had just happened. Freaked out she glanced around and ran._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_The doors of Luke's Diner opened and Rory rushed in white from fear and shock at what she had just witnessed and somehow knew caused._

"_Rory?" Luke's concerned voice said as he came from behind to counter up to a shaking Rory._

"_What is it? What's the matter?" Luke asked concerned as he touched her shoulders gently._

_Rory looked at him "I think I did something bad" she said her voice scared and she then broke down in Luke's strong arms._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_About 2 years ago, New York,_

_Jess was sitting in Washington Square Park reading a copy of Hemingway's "Farewell to Arms" when a knife was suddenly pushed against his chest._

"_I don't want to hurt you kid, just give me your money." A voice said and Jess looked to see a bully from his high school._

_Jess was scared, but like always he managed to control his emotions. "What makes you think I have any?" Jess asked the high school student who was two years older then him and went by the name Rick Green._

"_I know you do Mariano" Rick replied._

"_Why don't you put the knife away before you hurt yourself Rick." Jess said still in calm voice._

"_Listen Mariano" Rick said pressing the knife against Jess's hand and making a small cut._

_Jess pulled his hand back "Ah" he said and before he knew it he put his hands up before Rick's chest and sent out an electric shock making Rick fly through the air and land a few feet away from him. Looking at his hands in shock and wonder what the hell he just did he then realized people were watching him and Rick was already getting his bearings to get up and get him. He grabbed his book and ran off._

_A few blocks away he stopped in an alley, his back against the wall. He put his book in his back pocket and then stared at his hands. "What the hell did I just do back there?" he wondered out loud to himself before decided to whatever happened a secret while trying to find out more about it. Taking a deep breath he calmed his still racing heart and then walked home deep in thought._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Still two years ago, Chilton_

_Paris Gellar sat in class taking notes while listening intensely to what the teacher was saying._

_Two girls behind her were softly chatting and giggling, annoyed she turned around._

"_Will you two keep it down, some people came here to learn." Paris told them._

"_Oh, we're sorry Paris. We'll be more quiet." One of the girls said with face sincerity. Paris ignored it until she heard something else 'God that Paris is such an uptight loser. Oh look Tristan is watching me, Chrissy' she nudged the girl next to her and nodded to Tristan._

_Paris turned around and gave the girl an angry glare._

"_Paris, pay attention" the teacher then said seeing Paris turned around._

"_But Mister Medina I wasn't…" Paris started but the teacher interrupted her._

"_Paris" Max Medina interrupted her. 'Why can't you do as you're told for once without arguing.'_

"_Well excuse me for trying to say I was trying to get these two giggling tramps to pay attention." Paris said annoyed._

"_Excuse me? Who are you calling a tramp here Paris?" The girl next to Chrissy said._

"_Oh please, you two have been ogling Tristan there all class long." Paris replied then added "not to mention gossip to each other how much you want him to kiss you." She rolled her eyes as the two girls turned red fro embarrassment._

"_Paris that's enough." Mr. Medina said and Paris glared annoyed at him but said nothing. 'finally, now perhaps I can continue' Max's thought trailed and Paris frowned noticing Mr. Medina's lips hadn't moved yet she heard him. She looked around and picked up Tristan's thoughts 'I wonder what her parents did the screw her up like that.' She turned to glare at him then stopped when she noticed he hadn't spoken. She looked at Madeline and Louise. As she thought to herself 'what the hell is going on?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Still two years ago, some time later, Stars Hollow Luke's apartment,_

"_Rory, you can't be responsible for that." Lorelai said as Rory had finally calmed down enough to tell her and Luke what happened._

"_But I am responsible mom. I opened the earth and got that magma out of the ground somehow so that lava came pouring unto the streets. I don't know how or why I know, I just know I did it." Rory told her mother and Luke._

"_But Rory, hun it's not possible to generate magma. It's a nature thing."Lorelai told her daughter._

"_Mom, I've heard of a mutant who can control the weather and one who can walk through walls, maybe I'm am a mutant who generates lava." Rory said carefully then quickly added before her mother could say anything "you don't know how I felt as it happened. There was this weird sensation that was fuelled by my anger and I could feel the magma and the ground open for me. I called it. I don't know how, or why. I just know it's my fault and I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged her mother tight "I'm sorry mom, I don't want to be a mutant."_

_Lorelai Gilmore held her daughter while taking in what Rory had just told her. Somehow she couldn't help but to flashback to when she delivered Rory into this world. When there had been an earthquake. Had it been an natural earthquake? Or had her just born daughter somehow been welcomed by the magma deep beneath them in that hospital room._

"_Oh honey." Lorelai said hugging her daughter as she realized her daughter really was a mutant "It doesn't matter to me." She then said._

"_It doesn't matter to me as well." Luke said to her "For what it's worth."_

_Rory smiled through her tears but continued to hug her mother._

_Commotion could be heard and both Gilmore girls pulled away from each other recognizing the voice coming from downstairs._

"_What do you mean I can't go up! When I say I want to talk to my granddaughter and she is up there I am going up there!" Emily Gilmore's voice could be heard from downstairs._

"_Is that…?" Rory asked her mother._

_Lorelai nodded "Oh yeah." Lorelai replied as she followed Luke down the stairs._

_Rory sat there alone, thinking about how her grandparents would react to her being a mutant. She couldn't remember them ever talking about them, but then again, she hardly spoke them. But why were her grandparents here? Did they somehow already know? Or were they concerned when they heard about what happened at school? Taking a deep breath Rory stood up and walked down the stairs hearing her mother and grandmother argue while her grandfather tried to calm them._

"_What do you mean I can't see her? Is she ok?" Emily Gilmore asked her daughter._

"_Now calm down Emily, I'm sure Rory is unhurt, maybe just a little shocked, but otherwise fine. Right Lorelai?" Richard asked._

"_Yes, but how do you know…you know something don't you? You know about…" Lorelai said._

"_Yes, now if you'll find us a place private we can explain how and what we're going to do next." Richard told his daughter._

"_How do you know? Does everyone know?" Rory asked coming from behind the curtain._

"_Rory" Emily said walked over to her and hugging her granddaughter, when she released Emily said "no, Lorelai, let's go to your house so we can explain."_

**

* * *

**Review please 


	3. Chapter 2 – Mutant

Thanks for all the nice feedback, here is the second chapter, a long one :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mutant**

_Still two years ago, some time later, Lorelai's house,_

"_So now we're alone, talk." Lorelai told her mother and father._

"_A while ago Richard and I donated some money to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. We did this because we know it's a school for mutants. And we wanted people to know we Gilmores were not discriminating against them." Emily looked at her daughter, granddaughter and Luke._

_Richard continued "The discussion that if mutants should be treated as people or as dangerous individuals came up when one of our friends son developed a mutant ability. He had grown wings. Angel they call him, his father owns a major pharmaceutical company. He himself is not too pleased with his son being a mutant. We think that as long as the person is good there should not be any discriminating. They are people, like us."_

"_So we donated money to Xavier's institute and this afternoon I got a call from a Charles Xavier that my granddaughter mutant ability had manifested itself. And that I should get to her and make sure she was ok. Xavier also told me that if you wanted to you could join his school for other mutants. I told him thank you but no." Emily told them._

"_Uhm ok why? It seems like this Xavier guy and this school would be good for Rory." Lorelai commented._

"_Donating money to the Xavier institute was merely a way to show our friends our position on the Mutant issue." Richard explained "We knew there was a possibility something like Rory being a mutant might happen so together with a few other friends and cooperation of the government we started up a school of our own where should any of our kids be mutants could go and be themselves. We were not going to sent our kids to some stranger for guidance who could be teaching these kids Gods knows what. Do you know how many students that school has, and how few teachers. No Rory and other special kids like her deserve close attention to their progress at controlling their powers as well as learning more normal things."_

"_I believe there are only 21 students and although only one of the teachers is a mutant the others will teach them math, self defence, and other subject. This school is for the public impossible to get in, they hold every student to a very high standard. Rory will be able get into Harvard or Yale or whatever school she wants to go to when she graduates." Emily told Lorelai, Rory and Luke._

"_Rory?" Lorelai asked her as she was processing everything her parents had just told her._

"_It sounds great grandma, grandpa but how far away is it? Will I be behind in the classes? I don't even know long I'll be there." Rory asked her._

"_As long as you like Rory, this is a good school for you. It is however not close by, the exact location is a secret. All I can tell you it's underground and inside a mountain. It's safe from people outside who don't understand and fear mutants." Emily told her._

"_We're sending you away Rory. We simply want to help you. We can't teach you how to control this. This mutant at this school can. We can't force you to go if you don't want to be not learning to control this…gift you have can dangerous not only to other but to yourself if you do not learn how to control it." Richard told her._

"_Mom?" Rory asked not knowing what to do, she didn't want to leave her mother, her life here in Stars Hollow but she somehow knew she had too._

"_Oh kiddo, I wish I could make this choice for you. But the truth is I don't know, as much as I want to I can't help you with this. All I can say is that if you do this it would increase your chances of getting into Harvard. We'll still call each other, and we have summer and maybe some other free weeks we can spend together if you decide to go." Lorelai said._

"_I know it's not fair Rory, and I'm not your father but you have to take responsibility for this power you have. I'd hate to see you go, but it would be at least until you can control your power." Luke told her._

_Rory looked at him, her mother, her grandparents and back at her mother "I understand" she said trying to be strong "I'll go." She then added._

"_Wonderful, I'll make the arrangements." Richard said then walked to his granddaughter and gave her a brief slightly awkward hug before walking to Lorelai's telephone._

"_Oh I'm going to miss you offspring" Lorelai said hugging her daughter tight to her._

"_I'm going to miss you too mom." Rory said hugging her mother tightly back._

" _Everything is set, they're picking you up at home on Monday. Just out of curiosity, what is it you can do Rory?" Richard asked after a while when he returned from making a phone call._

"_I think I can generate lava, or at least control it. I felt it flow below the earth earlier at school and somehow called it to me. The earth opened and lava came out. I'm not sure how it works or what it is that I really do. But it's kinda scary." Rory told her grandfather._

"_Well that is scary." Richard told her "but I have every confidence in you that you will be able to master that incredible gift of yours. You are a Gilmore after all." Richard told her._

_Rory smiled at that then looked at her family and Luke, "I love you all" she told them._

"_And we love you too Rory." Emily replied._

"_Then I guess we should celebrate Rory getting into a fancy school now shouldn't we." Lorelai said trying to look at things as cheerful as possible._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After X-men 1.5, before X-men 2, classroom,_

"_Can you believe it we're actually getting sex education?" Kitty asked Jubilee who was sitting in front of Rogue._

"_What I don't get is why I'm required to be here, it's not liked anyone can touch me without hurting themselves. Let alone kiss me. Not to mention anything beyond that." Rogue told the two girls._

_Jubilee and Kitty looked uncomfortable at that, not sure how to reply. A girl next to Rogue however said "Well you'll still have the wonders of a vibrator or a dildo."_

_Rogue smiled and looked at the girl, she had purple hair, an English accent, her clothes told her she was a bit wild. "I'm Tammy, I'm new" the girl introduced herself._

"_Rogue. That's Kitty and Jubilee." Rogue told her._

"_Nice to meet you Tammy" Kitty and Jubilee said._

_Dr. Jean Grey stood in front of the class and tapped on the board asking the girls attention, the guys were being given sexual education by Scott._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After X-men 1.5, before X-men 2, classroom,_

"_So what's going on with you and Rogue?" John asked Bobby._

"_Not that it's any of your business John but we're just friends." Bobby replied._

"_Yeah but that's not all you want to be, right?" John pressed on._

"_No, but it's kinda hard to be more when if you touch her powers could kill you." Bobby replied, then sighed "I want to be more it's just hard…not just because of her powers. She's so beautiful and her heart is so pure and good that all I want to do when I look at her is keep it safe. But I'm not even sure she likes me that way, I think she likes Logan. What do you think?" Bobby asked._

"_Me? Well I think you're head over heels for this girl Bobby. And knowing you, she probably feels the same way. Must be hard for her to care about someone and not being able to do something about it because you're scared of hurting that person and you know he deserves to be with someone he can actually touch." Pyro told him._

"_You think she thinks I deserve better?" Bobby asked his friend._

"_Think about it Iceman, if all the girl has got to offer is her heart but you can't ever touch her, do you think she'll risk her heart knowing the guy could get another girls heart just as easy with a girl they can actually touch." John told him._

"_It makes sense, man when did you get so much insight in girls?" Bobby asked him._

"_I have my ways" John said smirking as thought back to him stumbling on Rogue's diary when he was at her room early for a group movie night the 5 of them were going to have._

"_Yeah which are those?" Bobby asked him._

_John smiled, he was not going to tell Rogue's white knight that. Only trouble would come of telling Bobby Drake he read the diary of the girl he was crazy about. "Class is starting" he replied as Scott Summers began to write something on the board. "But hey at least sex is something you won't have to worry about with Rogue" John told him._

"_I'm not after just sex, I told you. It's different with her. All I want is her love, we'll figure out what to do next after that." Bobby whispered._

"_Man you are either gay or in love" John whispered back shacking his head._

"_I'm neither…I think. Just because I like her doesn't mean I'm in love with her." Bobby whispered more to himself then John. To himself he thought 'would it be that bad if I were in love with her? Am I?'_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Still two years ago, some time later, Secret Mutant school, Mutant 101,_

"_Welcome everyone today we have two new students, I'm miss Landhill and yes I am a mutant. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the rest of the class. Miss Gellar why don't you start." Miss Landhill told the students._

"_I'm Paris Gellar, I'm from Hartford. I went to Chilton until I found out I'm a mutant. When I told my parents they shipped me off to this place. I'm not going to let this obsticale stop me from getting into Harvard."_

'_what a stuck up girl, we should totally egg her at lunch' a thought entered Paris mind. She was quiet for a while then directed her attention to a blond girl having pinpointed who's thought it was "try it blondie and you're dead. I'm a telepathic. Which means I can read your mind." She told the girl glaring at her._

"_If I find out something happened you both will have detention for a week." Miss Landhill threatened, then looked at Rory "miss Gilmore why don't you tell us about yourself."_

"_Ok, hello everyone. I'm Rory, I found out a few days ago that I'm a mutant and decided to go here to learn how to control my…ability. And you should probably know that I will kill anyone who gets in my way of getting coffee" she said with a smile._

_Some chuckling went around the classroom and Miss Landhill smiled as well then started her class._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Still two years ago, some time later, New York,_

_Jess sighed as he stepped into the apartment where he, his mom and her latest ass boyfriend lived. He froze when he heard someone yelling._

"_You stupid whore!" Michael yelled hitting Liz hard so she fell on the ground holding her hand over her eye._

_Jess walked into the living room to see his mother laying on the ground holding a hand over her eye as she tried to scramble away from Michael._

"_Get away from her" Jess said hurrying over to his mother helping her to her feet as he stood between her and Michael._

"_Get out of the way kid" Michael said grabbing the 16 year old boy and pushing him hard aside._

"_Jess" Liz said scared as Michael shoved his hard aside so he fell on the ground._

_Michael then raised his fist and hit Liz hard "I said shut up!" he told her._

_The lights in the apartment flickered as Jess saw Michael hit his mother and was about to again and raised his hands and forced the power he had discovered a few weeks ago out of his hands. Electricity shot away from Jess hands and hit Michael hard in his side knocking him off his feet and hard against the wall to his left. He groaned and looked at Jess._

"_You're going to pay for that you freak" he said to him._

_Anger was flowing through as he shot another electric surge at Michael making the man scream out in pain. He then stopped getting control of himself and the power he felt flowing through him. "Leave" he ordered the man, and if you come back to bother my mother or me again I will kill you" he said his voice angry and cold._

_Michael scrambled to his feet still weak he hurried out of the place as fast as he could only to say "this isn't over freak" as the door slammed shut._

_Jess hurried over to his mother who laid on the floor unconscious. "Mom? Mom! Wake up mom!" he yelled at her scared for his mother and what was coming next._

_He was about to call 911 when Liz groaned and regained consciousness._

"_Mom?" Jess asked dropping the phone and hurrying back over to her. "Mom are you ok?" he asked._

"_Jess? What happened?" Liz asked disoriented._

"_Michael knocked you out, don't worry he's gone now." Jess told her._

_Liz sighed then smiled at him "you called me mom" she told him._

"_Well you are my mother" Jess said smiling slightly._

"_Not a very good one. I promise you Jess, I won't let this happen again." Liz told her son._

_Jess wanted to believe her but knew from experience that if it wasn't someone beating them it was someone living off them, Liz only dated losers._

"_Let's move and start over Liz. I don't want Michael to come back." _

Liz looked at her son, he didn't believe her she knew it. "Alright" she told her son feeling like she owed him at least that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Still two years ago, some time later, Secret Mutant school, Mess hall,_

"_Oh look it's miss Telepath. Are we supposed to scared of you because you can read out thoughts? You have no idea what I can do" the blonde girl whom had been looking for fight with Paris since she arrived._

_Rory watched from her seat at an empty table as the blond girl from her mutant class was picking a fight with Paris._

"_With you it wouldn't take as much effort to figure out what you're thinking. There can't be much going on up there" Paris told the blond girl boldly showing no sign of fear._

_The blonde laughed as she stood up and walked up to Paris "You do not want to mess with me Gellar." The blond said._

"_And you do not want to mess with me" Paris said not moving an inch._

_The blonde laughed "you're luck I don't want to be in detention the entire week…" she started saying but suddenly turned around both hands raised as a bluish energy started to come from them._

"_Watch out!" Rory said raising her right hand and the earth rumbled and opened a few meters before Paris and hot lava shot out from the ground as a wall holding before Paris._

_The bluish beam seemed to only to make the lava wall smoke a bit._

_The blond girl who fired the harmless bluish beam looked wide-eyed at the wall off lava in front of her then looked at Rory who still held one hand out in front of her gazing at what she had done. The blond girl then glared at her as she raised both her hands and was about to shoot her most powerful beam when…._

"_What is going on here!" Miss Landhill loud voice made Rory startle and almost drop her control over the lava in front of her._

_Miss Landhill noticed and walked up to Rory "It's ok, don't lose control. Feel the lava and guide it back to where it came from." She told Rory._

_Rory took a deep breath and concentrated trying to slowly push the lava back in the crack in the ground._

_About a minute later of complete concentration the lava was gone and even the crack in the floor was sealed. Rory let out a relieved breath._

"_Good work miss Gilmore now tell me why there was lava in the mess hall in the first place." Miss Landhill demanded. Then noticed something "and don't even think about sneaking off miss Block." she told the blond girl who was trying to sneak away. "I know this has something to do with you and miss Gellar."_

_When no one said anything Miss Landhill glared at them "none of you are going anywhere until I know what happened." She told them._

"_Well miss Landhill Gellar was prying in my mind and when I told her to stop she said now so I decided to use my power to scare her off but then miss Magma over there decided it would be fun to put up a wall off lava to protect Gellar from my power and scare everyone shitless. What is she doing here? She must be the only class 4 we have at this school, shouldn't she be with someone who can help her better. Like those los- kids at Xavier's school." Miss Block lied to Miss Landhill cursing herself inwardly for almost saying loser._

"_That is so not what happened Paris never read her mind. Miss block was being a total bitch to Paris and when Paris stood up against her she decided to use her powers and I told Paris to watch out and before I knew it I had somehow put up a wall off lava to protect her." Rory said to the teacher._

"_Clam down miss Gilmore. I know miss Block was lying, I am empathic, I can feel people's emotions. I can also move things with my mind a little. I know you were protecting Paris and Paris was being attacked by miss Block for refusing to obey her command. Miss block here was the most powerful mutant at this school. Until you and miss Gellar came. Miss Gellar is also a class 4 mutant so you see miss Block she is not the only one here. Xavier might be able to teach class 4 mutants about their powers but so can I. I may be a class 3 but it's not about classes it's about having control over your powers. And that is the same for all mutant classes, if not a little bit harder for al higher classes. But not impossible. Now miss Gellar and miss Gilmore you two can go and get ready for your next class. Miss Block and I need to have a talk." Miss Landhill said._

"_Ok, thank miss Landhill for helping me before." Rory told her._

"_You're welcome." Miss Landhill replied._

_Still two years ago, little bit later, Secret Mutant school, hallway,_

"_Why did you help me?" Paris asked Rory as they walked through the hallway towards their rooms which were next to each other, so they could get ready for their next class._

"_Why wouldn't I?" Rory asked back._

"_You don't even know me, and you wouldn't have had trouble with blondie now as well." Paris told her._

"_Maybe it's a bit premature but I think I like you better then that Block girl." Rory told her._

"_Oh, thanks. For what it is worth so do I, like you better then blondie that is." Paris replied._

_They smiled at each other and kept walking._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_About a year ago, summer, Stars Hollow,_

_Rory was finally home for 6 weeks until she had to go back. She walked with Lane into Doose's market happily chatting. Rory had told Lane about her being a mutant and she was taking it well. They were now catching up until…_

"_Lane, hi. Who's your friend?" Dean asked._

"_Oh hi Dean, this is Rory. Rory is my best friend, she used to go to Start Hollow high but now goes to a really fancy school she got into. Rory this is Dean, he moved to Stars Hollow from Chicago not long after you left." Lane introduced the two._

"_Hi" Rory said politely._

"_Hi" Dean said smiling._

"_So how is Stars Hollow been to you?" she asked feeling weird. Dean was looking at her strange. It was uncomfortable yet intriguing to be looked at like that._

"_Good, uhm, listen I don't usually do this but do you want to go out some time?" Dean asked her._

"_Uh sure." Rory said smiling, a boy actually liked her._

"_Cool, how about this Friday?" Dean asked._

"_Dinner with my grandparents" Rory said._

"_Ok, how about Saturday?" Dean asked._

"_Saturday is ok." Rory said smiling slightly._

"_Ok, I'll pick you up at 7."Dean said smiling._

_Rory smiled back "Ok, see you then." With that she and Lane hurried out. Of Doose's._

"_Oh my God, you're going out with Dean." Lane said excitedly._

"_He is a nice guy right?" Rory asked Lane not sure how she really felt about this. She liked him liking her and she had been too polite to say no to him asking her out._

"_Yes, he is. Not my type but he is." Lane said "are you not happy about this?" she then asked._

"_Oh I'm happy it's, I've never been on a date before. What do I wear." The looked at each other before both saying "Lorelai" "mom" at the same time. Then giggling they went off to Luke to find her. Rory pushing the bad feeling away._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_About a year ago, beginning of school year, New York,_

"_Jess talk to me! What is going on? What possessed you to steal your principals car? And how did you do it without breaking in. The principal locked it." Liz asked at her son._

"_Why? So you can pretend to at like a mother should. Forget it, I'm not interested. Neither are you. I'm going out." He said grabbing his jacket and lit up a cigarette._

"_I don't know what to o with you anymore." Liz told him as Jess was about to leave._

"_Yeah, there is a surprise." He told her before leaving._

_Early next morning, New York,_

"_What is this?" Jess asked as he came into the apartment and noticed a large bag and Liz shoving his clothes in it._

_Liz look at him "Oh you're home. I talked with your uncle Luke. You'll be living with him and going to Stars Hollow High. I've tried to straighten you out, but I'm obviously failing so I'm sending you to my brother."_

"_You're kicking me out to live with some uncle I don't even know?" Jess asked her._

"_Luke is my brother, he's a good man. I don't know what else to do with you Jess. I mean you don't listen to me, you keep getting into trouble. I think leaving New York and those friends you have here will be good for you. Give you the chance to start over." Liz told him._

"_I'm not going. I don't want to live with your brother, I don't want to leave my friends, I don't want to leave New York." Jess told her._

"_Too bad it's not your call. It's mine and you're going. Come on the bus leaves in 15 minutes." Liz told him._

"_I'm leaving now?" he asked._

"_I don't see any point in waiting. At least this way I know you won't decide to run off or something." Liz told him as she handed him his bag. "Come on" she started pushing him out he door._

"_Fine" Jess said fed up as he walked out the door Liz behind him locking the door._

_Little bit later, New York, bus station,_

"_Bye Jess" Liz said and attempted to hug him but Jess stepped back and got on the bus. Only in his seat he looked at Liz again. The pain he felt of his mother shipping him off to live with someone he didn't know hidden well he looked at her with a blank expression before getting a book out his back pocket and started reading, ignoring his mother and everything else he lost himself in the book, occasionally adding some notes to the notes in the margins._

_

* * *

_Review, please. Next chapter will be Rory and Jess meeting, also Bobby asking Rogue out on a date. 


	4. Chapter 3 – New developments

Thanks for the reviews, here is another long one.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – New developments**

Secret mutant school, Rory's room

"Where is it?" Rory mumbled as she was tearing her room apart.

Paris walked in "Jesus Gilmore, what happened here?" she asked.

"I can't find something." Rory told her as she opened a large bag and started digging through it.

"Well if you were a little more organized you wouldn't have lost whatever it is you're looking for." Paris told her.

Rory stopped and looked at Paris "Ha-ha, very funny. You could help me find it you know."

"Fine, what are you looking for anyways?" Paris asked her.

"Dean's bracelet." Rory told her.

"You mean the one he made for you?" Paris asked "the one that he wants to scream that you're his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the one you told me to take it off because I wouldn't stop complaining to you about how much it itched and bothered me." Rory told her, then added "I remember taking it off and putting it in my dresser but it's not there."

"You don't remember putting it back on when we went celebrating last week?" Paris asked her.

"I did?" Rory asked.

"You were pretty far gone, you put it on when you were telling me about how happy you were I was coming back with you to Stars Hollow. That way you wouldn't have to spend all your time with Dean." Paris told her.

"I didn't say that. Dean is my boyfriend and I love him." Rory told her.

"Oh please, this is me you're talking to, not him or those crazy townspeople you told me about." Paris told her.

"Alright so I'm not sure if I love him, I've never been in love before. When are you supposed to know when you are? Dean is a nice guy and he loves me. I like him, I might love him." Rory told her.

Paris looked at her unconvinced.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just tell me what I did with it." Rory told Paris.

"Ok, so you were telling me how you weren't looking forward to spending so much time with Dean. When I told you, you should break up with him if you didn't love him you didn't reply just stared at the bracelet. Then you balled your fist with the bracelet and said and I quote "I hate that this says I belong to him. I don't want to belong to him. I want to find the kind of love I read about. Dean is a nice guy but I don't feel the way I'm supposed when you're in love." Then you asked me if I had ever been in love I told you no. And you held your arm up and moved your sleeve back so the bracelet was more exposed. Then you…" Paris began but Rory interrupted.

"Then I said neither had I before I put a small layer of lava on my wrist." Rory said remembering.

Paris nodded "You burned it with your ability to generate magma. You're so lucky you got such a cool mutant ability. Not that I'm complaining about mine but I get such headaches from trying to keep my power under control when I practice it."

"Lucky? It's been two years and to be able to control and generate hot lava. To melt the ground below me from below so I can call upon this ability still freaks me out sometimes. And controlling that layer of lava over my skin and being able to feel the warmth but not be harmed by it is still taking way too much concentration. But I suppose it is kinda cool that I can do that. But what about you, you can enter a person's mind and explore it, alter a persons memories and even control a persons actions." Rory told Paris "Isn't learning how to control doing that worth a few headaches."

"I guess, it's just still a bit weird to me at times and it takes so much concentration sometimes. This depending on the mind I'm entering. Add the concentration it takes to enter the mind to also making sure you have constant control so you won't harm the mind you're in." Paris sighted.

"I know, we're two weird people. But hey at least we have each other to help us through the weird things we come across. And miss Landhill helps somewhat too." Rory told Paris.

"I still can't believe the extra hours we spend in our battle simulation room this school year." Paris told her.

"I know, but looking back to when we first came here look at how we've changed. How much more we are in control when it comes to our powers." Rory replied smiling.

"Do you remembered when I made you believe you were a mouse?" Paris asked smiling.

Rory groaned "I wish I didn't. I craved for cheese for 2 weeks after."

"Well you volunteered me using you as a test subject." Paris told Rory.

Rory smiled "I know, but all those hours of you in here helped me too. If I come across another telepath who wants to enter my mind I have some mental barriers to throw at him until you can get kick him out of my mind and make whoever believe they are a mouse."

Paris smiled "assuming I'll not be knocked out or something." Paris told her.

"Hey we both have become quite skilled at fighting if I may say so." Rory told her.

"True, it helped that you can add a lava layer to your skin to really injure your opponent." Paris told her.

"That's in the simulation, I really don't see me fighting a human or seriously injuring one with my powers. If we were to fight humans or even mutants one day I hope can even throw a punch at them." Rory told her.

"You will, if your or someone else's life depended on it." Paris told her. "Remember when your lava layer on your skin first kicked in?"

"Hard to forget, we set the battle simulation too high and were getting our asses kicked until I was about to get a hard punch by one simulated man in my chest while another simulated man held my arms behind me back when something took over and when I looked at the simulated man who had punched me and was now shaking his very badly burned hand and the one holding me had led go and was on burned badly to where his skin had touched mine then suddenly extra layer of lava skin. I then heard you scream out in pain and threw warm fire balls, not too hot around kill the simulations. I was close to losing control and ended up killing every simulation by either a fire ball or Lava stones from the ground. Then when more simulations came I lost control and let out my power from my body causing some sort enormous fire and Lava to burst out of my body destroying every new simulation and damaging the battle simulation room. I still don't now how I managed to do that or to protect you from the explosion of my power that I caused." Rory told Paris leaving out that that explosion of power had gone off the sensor ratings at the facility which indicated that her class 4 status as mutant might not be entirely accurate and that she was more closely to a class 5 mutant. Luckily the school and training facilities had some sort of military dampening field which made her and the other mutant unreadable to outside forces tracking mutants with their powers and devices.

Paris grimaced slightly at the memory, that had been the first and only time she had been scared of Rory's powers. But she also remembered Rory after that. "Even without complete control of your powers you managed to avert and fire and lava from coming too close to me, in fact you managed to create a box off Lava to protect me without even opening the ground to get to it." She told Rory, when the explosion of power was over the box off Lava had simply gone too still warm stone. Rory had then after her explosion of power run over to Paris screaming her name frightened that she had hurt her but when she warmed up the stone and made a large hole and cooling the lava off till stone one it was big enough for Paris to get out.

Rory and Paris had hugged and Rory had been upset and frightened of her powers, Paris had put her at ease, and slowly helped Rory fear dissipate or at least diminish it enough for her to start using them again.

"But actually I was referring to that fact that you had no control over the layer of lava over your skin and burned your clothes" Paris told Rory smirking.

Rory shook her head blushing at the memory of having to hide behind her big box of stone until Paris returned with some of her clothes. Of course it didn't help that teacher and students had come to see what had happened when the earth had shaken and the alarms of the battle simulation room had gone off.

"That was so embarrassing, teachers and students trying to help me get out of the box but I wouldn't let them come in or come out. And I didn't want them to know I was naked, so until you returned…." Rory started.

"You sealed the hole you made in the stone box to keep them out. I had to use my ability to tell you that I was there and then you opened a small hole to get the clothes I got for you. Only when you were dressed, you decided to come out." Paris continued.

"And almost crawled back in when I was bombarded with questions." Rory finished smiling slightly. The memory of those events, of her using that raw power and losing herself in that power still fresh in her mind. The simulations had been no match for her power but when they continued to come, more of them she touched something inside her. Drawing on so much power she had become lost to it and let it all out. She had barely been able to use her power after that. It took a while for her to recover. And it didn't help that most students and teachers had become frightened by her power. Paris, miss Landhill, Madeline and Louise had helped her deal.

Madeline and Louise had come the beginning of this past school year, both been identified as class 2 mutants. Madeline could manipulate and reshape molecules while Louise had the ability to heal, an ability that only worked to physical wounds, not diseases.

"Have I told you yet how glad I am you're coming to Stars Hollow with me?" Rory asked Paris.

"Yeah a few times when we got drunk celebrating that I could come with you to Stars Hollow." Paris replied smiling slightly.

Rory smiled as well "Well I am." Rory told her then added "I'm just not sure what I'm going to tell Dean about the bracelet."

"He doesn't know about your mutation, you don't love him. You're not suddenly going to start loving him. Just tell him you lost it and that you want to break up with him." Paris told her.

"I can't do that. The whole town likes him, even my mom. I can't break up with him." Rory told her.

"Rory when are you going to live your life for you and not for others?" Paris asked her.

"I don't want to hurt them." Rory told her.

"So you'll be unhappy for them? If they know that you don't love Dean and that you just don't like him that way they will understand. If not, too bad for them." Paris told her.

"I'm not unhappy." Rory told her.

"Rory you have been here, able to avoid Dean. You're not going to be able to avoid him forever. Unless you want to be stuck with him for the rest of your life you need to break up with him. It's not fair for him either to string him along." Paris replied.

"You know me too well." Rory told Paris and sighed.

"I know, and you know I'm right." Paris replied.

"Yeah, ok. I will break up with him but not right away. I'll tell him when I'm ready and sure our relationship isn't going anywhere." Rory told Paris.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Paris told Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile "I know you will" she told Paris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much before X-men 2, Xavier's school for gifted youngsters,

"Hi Rogue" Bobby said as he walked up to her after class.

"Hey Bobby" Rogue said smiling at him as she put her books in her bag.

"We're friends right?" Bobby asked her.

Marie looked at him seriously "Sure, what's up?"

"Well I…" Bobby started nervously.

Rogue smiled "You what?" she asked him.

"I want to take you out." Bobby told her.

Rogue dropped her bag and looked at him as if he were kidding "Why?" she asked not knowing how to deal with this information.

"Because I like you Marie." Bobby replied after taking a deep breath.

"You shouldn't like me Bobby. I can't touch you. No good can come out of dating me." Rogue answered.

"I'm not interested, well I am but it's more then just that when I'm around you. I like spending time with you Rogue. I don't want to take anyone out, I want to take you out." Bobby replied.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, if we go out you'll grow frustrated with me over time because you can't touch me and what will happen between us then? I won't risk it." Rogue replied.

"What if I want to risk it? I know how I feel Rogue and it's not just going to go away. I understand you are scared about ruining our friendship but don't you feel something for me too? Won't us not doing anything about it ruin it as well?" Bobby asked her.

Rogue looked at his blue eyes wanting so much to give in but the fear of getting hurt and ruining of what they had now be ruined. Still, as she gazed into those blue eyes, eyes that looked so hopeful at her she felt that fear diminish, maybe they could make it work somehow. Maybe they could find a way in the future so they would be able to touch. Marie felt her own hopes built inside her as she looked into his eyes. It was then she realized Bobby had been a great source of strength. She only let one other person be a source of strength for her ever since she found out she was a mutant. That person had been Logan, or Wolverine.

Logan had been like a protector of hers, something like a father and older brother to her. Although she only knew him briefly. He was inside her, she had touched him, twice. Both times she had absorbed his healing ability to recover. That is what she did when touching mutant, borrowing their powers for a short time. With humans it was the life force she borrowed, this power didn't allow her to touch anyone without harming them. Aside from the power or life force she borrowed there was a more permanent effect of her power that happened when she touched someone. Some of the memories, of the people she had touched stayed inside her permanently, along with the personality of that person. Magneto, a bad guy who tried to use her to turn the people in New York along with world leaders who were at a peace summit thing into mutants. Temporarily anyways, since the human body rejected the mutant genes. Magneto's test subject had fallen apart into water.

Then there was the first guy she ever kissed, Danny. His memories and personality of the three she had within her affected her the most. Over Logan and Magneto she had no choice, nor did she care for them in the way she had cared for Danny.

Rogue looked into Bobby's hopeful eyes once more and then nodded, "Alright Bobby. We'll give it a try." She told him smiling as she noticed his relieved and happy face.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Luke's Diner,

Jess walks in and looks around the almost empty place, only Lorelai and Kirk were there. And Lorelai was bantering a.k.a. flirting with Luke to get more coffee.

"There you are? Where have you been, school went out hours ago." Luke said noticing him.

"Really, it did? Guess that means I only have one more year to go." Jess quipped.

"Well you're lucky you aren't repeating Junior year over again." Luke replied.

Jess smirked "why is that a compliment uncle Luke?"

"No, just an fact. You are lucky to pass. And how many times to I have to tell you it's Luke. Not uncle Luke just Luke." Luke told him.

"Whatever, you don't need my help so I'm going up." Jess said and was about to go up the stars when….

"Not so fast Jess. There is something we need to talk about." Luke told him.

"I'm going back to the inn" Lorelai said drinking the last of her coffee before grabbing her jacket "bye Luke, Jess." She said before walking out.

Jess sighted and walked up to Luke, ignoring Kirk. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Lorelai's daughter is coming home from boarding school tomorrow with a friend. Lorelai is throwing her a welcome home dinner party and I know that's not your thing so you have the choice in either attending or keeping the diner open for tomorrow night." Luke told him.

"Is there a third option?" Jess asked Luke not looking forwards to either two.

"No, there isn't." Luke told him.

"Fine, I'll keep your diner open then. One Gilmore who hates me is bad enough don't particularly care to add another one to that." Jess told him.

"Lorelai doesn't hate you Jess. She just sees a lot of her past in you." Luke told him then added "She tried to help you several times but you won't let her in. You never let anyone in."

"I don't really care too either. I'm fine by myself." Jess replied _'always have always will'_ he added in thoughts.

"Jess, you're going to have to let someone in at some point. Life is a lot easier that way." Luke told him.

"Huh, really. And exactly how has Lorelai made your life any easier? You've known her for how long now? 5, 6 years? And in all that time how long have you been in love with her?" Jess asked.

"That's none of your-" Luke started but Jess cut in.

"business I know. But you talk to me about letting people in when you can't even tell the person you've let into your heart that you're in love with her. So why don't you fix your own problems and leave me to handle my own" Jess told him before heading up the stairs and past the curtain leaving Luke and Kirk with his words. Not long after the Clash could be heard from the apartment upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, Rogue room,

"I don't know why I agreed to do this." Rogue said her latest friend Tammy as she looked in the mirror dissatisfied with the outfit she was wearing.

"Oh come on Marie, we both know why you agreed to this." Tammy said smirking.

"Tammy" Rogue said trying not to blush.

Tammy looked at Rogue with an it's so obvious face while Rogue glared at her while barely suppressing a grin.

"Oh please Rogue, you can't fool me. I have seen what Bobby Drake looks like. You my girl are one lucky girl." Tammy said shamelessly to her.

"Stop it, it's not like anything can happen." Rogue said.

"Oh please, just because you can't touch each other doesn't mean nothing can happen. You just put gloves on to you can hold his hand. And if you must kiss him do it quick so your powers won't kick in that much." Tammy told her.

Rogue smiled at her "Thanks Tam." Then frowned "speaking of powers, what are yours? You never said"

"Didn't I tell you?" Tammy said to her.

"I don't think so." Rogue replied.

"Oh well, I can shape shift." Tammy told her.

Rogue frowned and looked at Tammy for a while "What?" Tammy asked her.

"Nothing, just the only shape shifter I met was Mystique and that was one mean and crafty bitch." Rogue told her.

Tammy winced inwardly but didn't let it show. "Maybe this mystique did what she did with good reason." She carefully said.

"Yeah imitating Bobby to get me to leave the school then poisoning Cerebro so the professor ended up in sickbay. Then helping Magneto tie me to the Statue of Liberty's torch, to some machine to help turn normal people into mutants with a very short life expectancy." Rogue told Tammy "what possible reason could she have for doing that?"

"Humans hate and fear us. We are supposed to follow their rules while they control us and want to lock us up. We are the next step in human evolution and therefore shouldn't be treated this way. Perhaps the world will be better off if mutants rule it." Tammy told her.

Rogue looked at her taking in what she said "maybe, but doing it the way they did is wrong. Professor Xavier teaches us that violence doesn't make humanity understand us, it makes them fear us even more and war could break out."

"If this war makes us free from persecution and preordains it may be worth to fight." Tammy told Rogue, then added "but let's not talk about that now. We have to get your ready." She said as she walked to Rogue's closet and began rummaging through it as Rogue tried to put the thoughts of her and Tammy's discussion behind her. She knew Tammy ad a point but she still violence should not be the answer to their problems, should it? Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked at what Tammy had picked out and smiled "Perfect"

Mystique looked at the smiling Rogue and smiled herself, perhaps it wasn't too late for her adoptive daughter to join the Brotherhood, or at least leave Xavier's school. First things first, she needed more of Rogue trust before revealing to her that she was Tammy.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hartford airport,

Paris and Rory walked through the airport looking for Rory's mother who was supposed to pick them up, then…

"Offspring!" Lorelai Gilmore's voice sounded.

"Mom!" Rory said smiling as she dropped all her stuff and sprinted towards her mother.

The two met halfway and crashing into each other hugging each other as they fell to the ground.

A while later Paris joined them carrying Rory's luggage as well as her own. Dropping Rory's luggage near Rory and her mom made them look up.

"Mom, I'd like you to officially meet my best friend Paris. Paris my mother Lorelai Gilmore." Rory introduced them.

"Nice to see you in person, still Lorelai or Miss Gilmore?" Paris asked having had Lorelai on the videophone thing they had at their school.

"Lorelai is fine. How are you Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm good." Paris replied.

"Good, then let's go home." Rory said happily.

"Ok, by the way Rory Dean told me to tell you how sorry he was again he couldn't meet you, Taylor refused to give him off. He'll be there later at the house for diner. So are Luke, Sookie, Jackson and Lane. Who I managed to get without Mrs. Kim tagging along." Lorelai told her.

"What about this nephew of Luke's, Jess?" Rory asked as she took her stuff and the three off them walked towards the exit.

"No, Luke asked but he preferred to keep the diner open for Luke then to come to the party. I wouldn't take it personally. Jess isn't a party kinda guy, well not unless it involves a lot of drinking." Lorelai told her.

"It's still hard to believe that a nephew of Luke is the dangerous rebel you describe him to be." Rory told her.

"Especially since you're in love with this Luke." Paris added earning a glare and a amused look from the Gilmore's.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lorelai told her.

"Of course you don't" Rory said barely keeping herself from laughing as she looked from her mother to Paris.

"Let's get into the car." Lorelai told them as they arrived at her jeep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Gilmore house,

Rory watched the people she knew chatting happily amongst each other, some asking her how her school was. How the classes were, if she missed Stars Hollow. All the while Dean kept trying to make plans with her which she had no desire for right now. She felt crowded and could tell Paris felt it too.

For months it had been just her and Paris, there were other students but none they spend much time with. She loved being back here and having Paris around as well but she didn't want to deal with too many questions and lie to the people she cared about. Of the people here only her mother and Luke knew the truth about her and her school. Well and Paris, obviously.

When desert was finally over and people started to leave Rory told her mother she was getting some air. Paris stayed behind, tired, jetlagged and eager for some peace and quiet. When Rory offered her a tour Paris smirked and told her she already knew the town from her memories.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow,

Rory walked through her town taking in how much it had stayed the same yet somehow changed. She ended up on her bridge, she loved to much to just sit and read. Which is what she was about to do as she sat down and took out a copy of Howl when she felt someone approach her. She put her book next to her and grabbed the edge of the bridge with her hands as she pushed herself off and made a move which ended with her on her feet on the bridge and turned around in fighter stance to see who had tried to sneak up on her.

Jess was surprised when he arrived at his bridge to see someone else about to sit there. When he got closer she put a book beside her and in one move suddenly was on her feet and turned around to face him with a stance that said she was ready to fight.

"Hi" Jess said amused raising his arms as he let his eyes go over her body. _'she is hot'_

Rory quickly dropped her fighter stance and took a normal position as she checked him out. "Hi" she replied a bit embarrassed for reaction earlier.

"Can I lower my arms?" Jess asked her still amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theatre near Xavier's school,

"Have I told you yet you look beautiful?" Bobby asked her as they took seats to watch Memoirs of a Geisha.

"Yes, but repeats are appreciated." Rogue said smiling at him.

"Good, cos I intent to repeat." Bobby replied smiling back. Rogue took his hand in her gloved on as they sat down to watch the movie.

**

* * *

**review please. 


	5. Chapter 4 – Secrets and Lies

Thanks for the nice revies,

**ScarlettIvy -**sorry if you don't like it. I write the way my muse guides me, maybe it could have been done better but I'm no Dan Brown. Or one of the writers for either GG or the X-men movies. Sorry.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Secrets and lies**

Stars Hollow

Rory looked at him "I don't know…what you are doing here?" she asked him as she suppressed a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jess asked her then paused and studied her and put his arms down before saying "you're Lorelai's daughter."

"Yes…you must be Luke's nephew Jess" Rory said as she studied him as well.

He noddedand then asked/commented "I thought you went to boarding school?"

"I do, they teach self defence there." She told him as she avoided his eyes and picked up her book. "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I like it here." Jess replied.

"Wow, a place in Stars Hollow you actually like. My mom told me you hated being here. In Stars Hollow I mean." Rory replied.

"The place has some good memories. You see there, that's where Luke pushed me in." he told her smirking. Then added "besides it's good place to come a read."

"I know, that's why I come here to read so often." Rory told him suspiciously as to why they both used this place to read. "You read much?" she then asked him.

"Not really." Jess replied.

"Oh, well I do. So it is only fair that the person who is going to read the most should get the spot on the bridge." She told him.

"Is that so?" Jess asked amused.

"Yes" Rory nodded barely suppressing a smile.

"Didn't your mother teach you to share?" Jess asked then added "never mind, stupid question." He said thinking of Lorelai and sharing.

"Yes it is." She told him smirking at him.

"Just arrived back in town and already making demands, you really are a Gilmore." Jess told her his face blank but his eyes told Rory he was amused by this.

"I think that was established about 17 years ago when my mother gave birth to me." Rory replied.

"Really? Tell me how does someone like your mother who hates spending time with her parents and hates the rich life send you to a boarding school?" Jess asked her.

Rory looked nervous at that, not wanting to lie but knowing she couldn't tell Jess the truth. "My mom wanted what was best for me, I have a better chance at getting into Harvard from my boarding school then I had from Stars Hollow High." She said half lying, half telling him the truth.

Jess noticed her nervousness and guessed she wasn't completely telling him the truth, he let it go and asked instead "so what are you reading?"

"Howl" Rory said handing him the book.

"Huh" Jess said skimming through the book. "you read it before?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you?" Rory asked.

"About 50 times" he said handing her, her book back.

"I thought you said you didn't read much." Rory asked confused.

"Well, what is much?" Jess asked her smirking.

Rory smiled at that "So what were you going to read?"

Jess showed her his copy off Hemmingway's "Farewell to Arms"

"Hemingway?" Rory said with a face as she took the book from him and started to skim through it but then stopped seeing writing in the margins. "You write in your books?" she asked as she read some of his notes.

"Just some notes in the margins" Jess replied casually.

"Well you must do something while reading this I guess." Rory told him with a serious look on her face as she handed him the book back.

"What's wrong with Hemmingway?" Jess asked her.

"He's boring." Rory stated factually and then added "I tried reading one of his books once and I fell asleep. I never fall asleep reading a good book, like Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead."

"You've got to be kidding me Ayn Rand is a political nut." Jess told her as he looked at her like she had lost her mind but amused by it at the same time "Hemmingway on the other hand has only nice things to say to you."

"True, but nobody can write a dialogue like Ayn Rand. And Hemming only helps when I have trouble sleeping." Rory told him.

"That woman is crazy; I still have yet to make it through The Fountainhead." Jess told her.

"You should try again; it's really not that bad." Rory told him.

"She might as well continue in French for all the sense I can make out of it." Jess replied

Rory laughed "well you do have French class at that school you go to."

"True, but then I'd have to be at school." He told her.

"Now what is wrong with Stars Hollow High?" Rory asked him.

"It's exists." Jess told her.

"It helps you prepare yourself for your career and college." Rory told him.

"Well not everyone is going to college so why bother attending high school?" Jess asked.

"That's just stupid; you seem like a smart guy. Why wouldn't you want to go to college?" Rory asked him.

"Why would I?" Jess asked her.

"It helps you get a better job then pumping gas for the rest of your life" Rory said upset, not really knowing why she cared so much about a guy, she just met, future.

"You worried about me?" Jess asked smirking at her.

"What…no…I…" she noticed his amused smirk and glared at him "I have a boyfriend" she told him and as soon as she said that she wondered why she had just told him that if she was planning on breaking up with Dean.

"What does your boyfriend have to do with this?" Jess asked her ignoring the annoyance he felt when he found that out.

"His name is Dean and-" before she could continue Jess interrupted.

Jess almost laughed "Bag boy?" he asked chuckling "You're dating bag boy?" he then said again.

Rory felt her cheeks colour red with embarrassment at Jess reply stubbornly she said in a steady voice "Dean is the only guy our age that I worry about. I'm his girlfriend."

Jess fell silent at that "Sorry" he apologized "Just hard to picture you with him. He doesn't seem like your type."

"Well he is my type. And he loves me, and I…I" she couldn't say it, why couldn't she say it!

"You love him?" Jess asked her curious as tough why Rory couldn't bring herself to say the words. _'Maybe she doesn't love him' _he thought to himself.

"Yes, no…I don't know ok. I like him, I might love him. I don't know I've never been in love. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like." Rory replied.

"I'm not going to much help for you. Never been in love. But I can tell you you've just answered your own question. You said you never been in love. If you really love someone you wouldn't be saying that." Jess told her and looked at her and realized she needed some time alone to think about this. "Goodnight Rory."

Rory who was pondering what Jess had just told her looked at his retreating form "Goodnight Dodger." She told him.

"Dodger?" Jess asked turning back to look at her.

Rory smiled "figure it out." She told him as she started to walk towards her home.

"Oliver Twist." Jess called back making Rory turn to him and smilingly nodded at him before turning back to the road and resuming her path home.

Jess watched her go smiling before he too turned around and resumed walking towards the diner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow,

On her way home Rory couldn't help but smile but then guilt kicked in.

"What am I doing?" she told herself. "I have a boyfriend that my mom loves. Mom hates Jess…why am I thinking about Jess? Stop thinking about this Rory, just stop thinking and tomorrow spend some time with your boyfriend Dean to figure out what the hell you are feeling." She said to herself but as she continued walking her thoughts drifted back to a certain man with dark hair and an fine body.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt heat and turned to look where it was coming from until she noticed it was coming from her, she had unknowingly let her powers free. She quickly dissolved lava layer on her skin, turning herself back to normal.

She looked around and luckily no one had noticed her brief exposure of power. And other then some footsteps in the ground nothing seemed to be damaged.

She then got an idea, dismissed it. Then thought of the look one everyone's face if she did do this. Not the mention that she would impress Jess by doing this, show him she wasn't some rich boarding school girl. Although she didn't really get the impression he thought of her that way…how did he think of her? Shaking the thought off, she concentrated on her plan and quickly got to work.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow,

Jess as walking back to Luke's smiling _'that Rory sure is something…I wonder what's she hiding. And why is she dating bag boy? She doesn't seem to love him from what I can make out from it. I wonder if what's she's hiding is connected to what Luke and Lorelai are hiding…maybe Lorelai got scared when some mutant brought magma up from the ground and decided to sent her to an exclusive boarding school to keep her safe.'_ Jess thought.

Jess stared at his hands as he let his power run free over them _'who am I kidding, I'm a mutant. No one normal likes mutants. I shouldn't care about what they think of me. I can take care of myself and I'm alone with this. I have always been….then why do I feel like telling Rory about me? Why do I think she won't be afraid and start calling me a freak if she knows.'_ Jess stopped thinking about it as looked up the sky.

He had found out how exactly his powers worked not long before his mother send him to live with his uncle. He could generate electricity but he also drew it out of his environment, anything electrical. It had been easy to disable his old principals' alarm system of his car and open the door to take it for a ride.

Jess raised his hands and shot a burst of electricity up as he drew most of it from his environment turning a large part of the small town dark in the process. Feeling better Jess continued his walk like nothing happened as the lights started to go on again in the briefly dark town of Stars Hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school,

"I don't understand it, I know what I felt but I can't seem to find it again." Charles Xavier said to Orroro Monroe, a.k.a. Storm, Scott Summers, a.k.a Cyclops and Jean Grey as he wheeled frustrated around the room.

"I believe you professor, but if there is another class 5 mutant out there what or who could prevent you from detecting him or her?" Storm replied.

"Could Magneto have given someone else the ability to hide from you?" Scott asked.

"If magneto were behind this then he would have used the class 5 mutant to break him out of his prison." Storm reasoned.

"Maybe the class 5 mutant is able to block you from sensing him/her somehow?" Jean questioned.

"It is a possibility but even a mutant as powerful as a class 5 has to sleep at some point. It's been almost 2 months since I felt the mutant's power. If the mutant has the ability to hide from my sensors I would have felt him or her at some point." The professor told the others.

"Can't the mutant have been killed by the power it released when you felt it, professor?" Scott asked.

"No, there would still be some residual activity. I fear we are dealing with something greater then just one mutant. I think there is an organisation of some sorts training mutants and protecting them from outsiders by using some sort of technology to hide the mutants from telepaths." Xavier told the group.

"To what purpose?" Storm asked.

"I don't know. Whatever the case, if they have a class 5 mutant we need to investigate. That much power in the wrong hands is dangerous." Xavier told his X-men.

"Alright, but where do we start?" Scott asked the professor.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open for rumours. I have a feeling more will be revealed about this mutant in time." The professor told the others.

"Alright, we'll go see if anyone heard something." Scott said walking off.

"Strom can I talk to you a minute?" Xavier asked.

"Of course professor." Orroro told him staying behind as Scott and Jean left the room.

"Storm I didn't want to discuss this in front of Jean and Scott because I do not want them to know but it is vital we find this mutant." Xavier told her.

"Of course professor, but why is that. I mean just because this mutant is powerful doesn't mean he or she is evil." Storm asked not understanding.

"In all my time I have only met one class 5 mutant. You have no idea of the power they possess, how dangerous a class 5 mutant is. Not just for others but for themselves as well." Xavier told her "When I encountered the class 5 mutant many years ago I came to her house with Magneto. We talked to her parents and then with the little girl. The power she possessed even then was amazing and frightening. But the problem was that the power chose to control her. That much power…I placed mental blocks inside her mind to help her control it but it created another personality in the girl. She calls herself the Phoenix and she is raw power. I managed to control her and lock her up so the girl could live without concern of being consumed by her power." Xavier told her.

"Professor why are you telling me this?" Storm asked "What happened to this girl, who was she?"

"The little girl is Jean Grey. And I'm telling you this so you understand how important it is to find her. That kind of power in the wrong hands…the results could be devastating." Xavier told Storm.

"Jean but she…she isn't that powerful." Storm told the professor.

"That is because the Phoenix possesses most of Jeans power. Jean can't control that kind of power without becoming her." The professor explained.

"And you're worried that whoever this other class 5 mutant is won't have that kind of control either." Storm told him. "I understand professor, but why only tell me this. Why not Scott or Jean?"

"Scott will not believe me, or understand if I tell him there is a part of Jean that doesn't care about him or anything for that matter. Aside from being free and letting her power rage free on the world." Xavier told her. "As for Jean, she has always been hesitant with her powers. I fear that knowing the truth will damage her in a way that can never truly heal."

"I understand professor." Storm told him.

"Good, I'm glad. Now how about you and me go see an old friend and see if he knows anything more about this." Xavier told her smiling.

Outside the open window sat a bird having listened to every word said in the room. It flew away and landed in a shadowed corner before it changed shape to that off a teenage girl with purple hair.

"Pietro its Mystique, I have a job for you. Follow Xavier's car. Storm and Xavier should both be in it. Wear one of your father's helms to protect you from Xavier. If all goes well he should lead you to your father. Tell Agatha to hurry up with your sister Wanda we might need her soon. And finally tell Blob and Miss Marvell to keep their eyes and ears open for any powerful mutant activity. If they hear anything they are to inform me at once. We might be getting a new recruit soon." Mystique said in her communiqué.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Luke's,

As Jess walked into the apartment Luke looked up and said "You were out late."

"I ran into Lorelai's daughter, thought I'd introduce myself." Jess replied.

Luke looked at him surprised "Rory? What was she doing out this late?"

"Reading. Apparently we both prefer to use the same spot in Stars Hollow for that." Jess told him.

"Really, what else did you two talk about?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" Jess asked back.

"Well you seem to like her from what I can tell and you don't lie anyone in this town. So she must have made a good impression on you." Luke told him.

"Well it helped when she is the only other person in this town who reads as much as I do." Jess told him.

"So this is just a mutual friend book thing?" Luke asked him then added "nothing more?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh you mean the mind-blowing sex we had after? That was great too." Jess said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do not joke about that. Rory is off limits to you Jess. She has a boyfriend and has enough to deal with." Luke told him sternly.

"What does that mean?" Jess asked him.

"That means you get her out of your head, she's not going to be your next Shane." Luke told him.

"Hey Shane used me just as much as I used her. I'm not talking about this with you anymore." Jess told him walking towards his bed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow,

Rory smiled at her masterwork in front of her, in front of her there were now some very large footsteps she had made appear from the Gazebo to Doose's market. Smirking she then left quickly for home.

Arriving home Rory was surprised to see her mother still at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"You're home late" Lorelai told her daughter as she came in.

"Coffee" Rory said grabbing a mug and pouring herself some, then she turned to her mother and sat down next to her. "I went to read some on the bridge." She told her mother.

"And lost track of time, nice to know some things don't change with you." Lorelai told her daughter.

"I never actually got to the reading. Apparently Jess also reads at my bridge." Rory told her mother.

"Jess was there? What did he do?" Lorelai asked already drawing conclusions.

"Nothing, we just talked. He's not as bad as you made him sound." Rory told her and took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh, he is…wait a minute you don't…like him do you?" she asked fearing the answer.

Right then the power went out "Oh great." Lorelai muttered.

Then as quickly as the power went out it went back on again. "Strange." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah" Rory agreed and finished her coffee "I'm going to bed." She told her mother.

"Wait a minute you didn't answer my question." Lorelai told her.

"I have a boyfriend." Rory replied then walked into her room.

Lorelai stayed sitting there at the table thinking about the evasiveness of her daughter concerning the topic Jess. _'Let's just hope I'm imagining things'_ she thought to herself before getting up to go to bed herself.

* * *

End chapter 4, review please. 


	6. Chapter 5 – First mission part I

Thanks for the nice reviews and sorry for the long wait. been dealing with some personal stuff.

Anyways here is the next chapter, sorry if Rory and Paris seem a little OOC. they are a litte different because their lives are. Trying to write that into their characters and hoping I'm doing an ok job with it. Anyways you'll see. first part of the first mission Chapter 6 will reveal more on the mission itself. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – First mission part I**

Stars Hollow, Gilmore house,

"Morning" Paris Gellar greeted Lorelai as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, coffee?" Lorelai asked

"Sure why not?" Paris replied, she may not be a big coffee drinker like the Gilmore's but she did have the stuff every now and then.

As Lorelai poured her a mug and placed it in front of her she asked "Rory still asleep?"

"Yeah, must be about something good too. She's got this smile on her face." Paris replied.

Lorelai smiled "Good." She replied.

Then Paris said "I'll see if she wants to get up or sleep." She told Lorelai and before Lorelai could ask anything Paris closed her eyes and opened her mind, easily finding Rory's and entering it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory's dream,

Paris watched as she saw Rory sitting at a bridge she recognized as Rory's favourite spot in Stars Hollow to read, next to her was a guy with darn hair and brown eyes. To Paris they appeared to be having a flirtatious argument.

As Paris continued to watch silently she then saw Jess steal Rory's book and she trying to wrestle it out of his hands. Somehow Jess ended up lying on top of her, their faces close and Paris rolled their eyes not getting why they wouldn't just hurry up and kiss already. Then suddenly Dean appeared and put a chain on Rory's arm, so she was now shackled to Dean, who also had a chain around his arm.

"She's with me." Dean told the cute guy Rory had been about to kiss.

'_God please don't led this be some weird sex fantasy of her'_ Paris thought to herself as she saw Rory struggling to get free.

"This is for the best, you will only hurt her." Lorelai said as she appeared with a key in her hand.

"Dean? Mom? What? I don't want to be with Dean mom. I don't love him, I'm not even sure I like him in that way. I only care about him as a friend. Please, just trust me. I don't know what's between me and Jess but I like him. He's not as bad as you think." Rory told her.

"But Rory I lo-" Dean stopped as he and the others disappeared except for Rory.

"Sorry" Paris replied when Rory spotted her "but enough with the drama already. You like Jess and don't like Dean anymore. Break up with Dean, get to know this Jess better and see where things will go. Stop torturing yourself like this." Paris told her.

Rory sighed "I guess, you're right." She then frowned "I didn't sense your presence before. You're getting better at hiding yourself. When entering a mind unnoticed." She told her.

"That, or you were to preoccupied with your own created drama that you didn't notice me." Paris replied, then added "Who is this Jess?" then remembering something "Is he…Luke's nephew?" she asked smirking.

Rory blushed "Yes he is, but he's not as bad as my mom told us."

Paris smiled and shook her head "Who would have thought that the town princess has a crush on the towns bad boy."

"I smell coffee" Rory said changing the subject.

"Your mom made a pot, which knowing her should not contain much anymore, so if you want some you're going to have to get up quick." Paris told her "but don't think we're finished talking about you and Jess. I want details." Paris told her.

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed "fine"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Gilmore house,

Paris opened her eyes and closed her mind off just before Rory's door opened and she mumbled a "good morning" to her mother before grabbing a mug and pouring the last off the coffee from the pot in her glass.

Lorelai looked from Paris to her daughter and wondered if she was ever going to get used to what Paris just did. Pushing those thoughts aside she asked "So what are yours and Paris's plans for today?"

"Luke's, tour, book shop, Lane's, Luke's for lunch then maybe to the video store for a movie marathon?" Rory replied.

"Sounds good." Paris replied. "I can't wait to meet J-" she stopped at Rory's look "-esus loving Lane" she ended up saying.

"Oh you're going to love Lane. Not her mother though." Rory said going with it.

"The famous Mrs. Kim, can't wait." Paris said.

Lorelai looked at them suspiciously "So you never did tell me what you and Jess talked about Rory." She told her daughter.

"Just books and stuff." Rory replied dismissively, then seeing her mothers face she added "I also talked to him about sex and if he wanted to impregnate me when he had the time." She said sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about that Rory" Lorelai's told her daughter sternly.

"Then stop reading too much into this" Rory told her. "We talked, it was a nice talk, we're on friendly terms. Just because I don't hate him like you do doesn't mean something is going to happen."

"Something already happened, you're not wearing Dean's bracelet. The one he made for you." Lorelai told her.

"That's because I uh" Rory said as she recalled the memory or her burning the bracelet "lost it." She did, in a way.

"You lost it? How could that happen? You never take it off." Lorelai replied.

"Actually she took it off not long after we got back from summer last year. She hated walking around with it showing to everyone she belonged with Dean. It's one of the reasons she ended up burning it." Paris interjected.

"Paris!" "Rory!" Rory and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You'll thank for this later." Paris told her.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked again waiting for an explanation.

"Fine, I burned it. I find it constricting me, I don't even know how I got to be his girlfriend. I said yes to the first date he asked me because I was being nice. He's nice and a good friend but before I know it I'm his girlfriend and he loves me. What am I supposed to say back? Sorry Dean I think of you as a friend, I like you but I don't know if I love you which probably means I don't? It'd break is heart. I don't want to hurt him. I still care about him. Just not like that." Rory said in one breath to her mom.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lorelai asked.

"Because, you like him. The whole town likes him, and thinks we make a good couple. I didn't want to disappoint you, or them." Rory told her.

"You could never disappoint me" Lorelai told her daughter hugging her.

After a few minutes of mother daughter moments they decided to head to Luke's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Museum,

A brilliant glowing light swirls gently in front of the face of a teenage boy, John Allerdyce also knows as Pyro continues to manipulate the fire between his fingers.

Next to Pyro is sitting Marie, also known as Rogue, who stares at the fire transfixed, next to her is Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman, who watched a bit nervous. On the other side is Tammy, also known but unknown to the group as Mystique, who watches annoyed but hides that she is annoyed.

Pyro is manipulating the fire with ease, creating a series of marbles that effortly flow between his fingers.

"My turn" Rogue told him as she reaches out to touch Pyro's hand with her bare one, Pyro flinches away from her hand.

"It's ok, I can control it better" Rogue told them.

Bobby watches with jealousy as Rogue's hand makes contact with John's, there is a quick flash off light and Pyro smiles like he's just been buzzed. Rogue pulls her hand away with the small flame.

"Wow, I feel warm" Rogue says to no one in particular, but she isn't able to control it and it quickly grows larger swirling around her hand.

"Rogue, be careful" Tammy told her.

"She's got it" Pyro told them.

But Rogue doesn't got it and Bobby knows it as she sees his girlfriend struggle to gain control over it. He then sees three teenage boys watching them from another table.

"Rogue" Bobby says but she is too busy trying to get control that she doesn't listen and Bobby glances at the teenage boys again, seeing them making their way over to them he says her name again.

Pyro reaches over and puts the flame out and Rogue snaps her head up to see the three teenage boys glaring at her, one of them is smoking a cigarette.

Another teenager said "My friend wants to know how you did that."

Rogue looks at him then at Bobby, Tammy and John.

"Yeah, do it again" the third teenager said to them.

"…I can't" Rogue replied.

The second teenager reaches towards Rogue's hands.

"You really don't want to touch her." Bobby warned annoyed and worried by the teenagers.

The second teenager pressed forwards and Bobby stands up as the first takes a drag from his cigarette.

"There is no smoking here" Pyro comments as he twirls his lighter in his fingers.

The first teenager blows smoke into Pyro's face "Oh yeah, what do you do with that? Light your farts?" he asked him.

The teens laugh and the first teenager takes another drag from his cigarette. His cigarette's embers begins to burn quickly.

"No just assholes" John told him as he narrows his eyes and the flame springs from the cigarette, which quickly burns up, to the guys jacket and hair. He screams as he desperately tries to pat it out. His friends look panicked.

Bobby reaches up with his hand, and sends a stream of frost towards him. The fire freezes and drops off. The teenagers stare at the young mutants terrified, as do the rest of the people in the food court.

Bobby, Marie, John and Tammy quickly leave the room.

Coming face to face with Cyclops and Jean the teens stop. They do not look pleased.

"I think we should go" Jean said.

Cyclops looks at the TV where it speaks off a failed attempted of a mutant trying to assassinate the president of the United States.

"I think you're right" Cyclops said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Luke's Diner,

"Jess, get down here, now!" Luke yelled up the stairs as he hurried around the diner to take the orders of the morning crowed.

When Jess finally emerged from the curtains Luke handed him the coffee pot saying "your shift started half an hour ago!"

"My own personalized alarm clock told me it did." Jess replied as he began to refill customers coffee.

"So why did it take you so long to get down here?" Luke asked him.

"Well I usually tone out anything the alarm clock says." Jess told him as the Gilmore's with a Gellar entered the diner.

"Coffee!" both Gilmore's yelled in union.

Paris rolled her eyes as they sat down at a free table, Jess grabbed two mugs and put them in front of the Gilmore's filling them with the coffee.

Rory smiled gratefully at him as she began to pour the stuff down as Jess amusedly watched her. Lorelai eyed the looks the two teens made at each other but before she could comment the bell chimed and Dean entered.

'_That guys really has excellent timing'_ Paris thought to herself remembering Rory's dream. Although things were not as progressed as they were there, there was a definite similarity of bad timing.

Dean walked over and kissed his girlfriend good morning with a quick kiss which Rory was too stunned by his sudden appearance to stop or reply. "hi, I saw you walk in here and thought I said hi."

"Hi" Rory said not quite knowing how to deal with this.

Dean looked at Jess who was now standing at the table with a neutral face and pad and pen out, ready to take their orders.

"I'll have some tea, some scrambled eggs with bacon on the side." Paris quickly ordered, saving them from an awkward moment.

"Tea?" Lorelai said looking at Paris like she was crazy.

"I already had one cup of coffee, I'm not a Gilmore." Paris replied.

Rory shook her head and said in a mock sad tone "I know mom, I've tried to get her coffee drinking up to at least a good 6 cups a day, but sadly Paris maximum amount of caffeine intake a day is 4 cups."

"At least she drinks coffee, honey. I've been trying for years to get Luke to drink it but all he drinks is tea." Lorelai tells them "One day tough, one day he will drink coffee." She then vows.

"Are you talking about me again Lorelai?" Luke asked as he came over.

"Always Lukey." Lorelai says flirtatious.

"I can see why you say they are into each other." Paris suddenly says to Rory causing Luke and Lorelai to try and act like they have no idea what she is talking about, Jess to look amused that the uncomfortable looks Luke and Lorelai suddenly have.

Rory smirked "It's been going on for years and both continue to deny it." She tells Paris.

"Nothing is going on." Lorelai told them "Luke and I are just friends."

"Right and pigs fly." Dean told them.

Jess looks at him then back at Luke and Lorelai and decided to help them out, if only cause the uncomfortable looks from his uncle and his wannabee girlfriend were beginning to dampen the mood of the other persons around the table. "So Rory, Lorelai, what are you having."

"I'll have pancakes with..." Lorelai quickly jumped in and ordered. Luke took this opportunity to walk off to take other customers orders.

"I'll have the same" Rory said as she pouted at him when Lorelai finished her order and he looked at her "What?" Jess asked.

"This could have been the day they finally realized they like each other. And you ruined it." She told him.

"I'm sitting right here" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Hey if they want to act oblivious to something that is obvious to everyone except them then that is their business. They day Luke finally gets the courage to admit to himself and Lorelai that he does everything she asks because he's in love with her and the day Lorelai stops denying she doesn't feel anything for Luke besides friendship and ignores the fact that when something is wrong, is it at the in or at home, he is the one she calls first is the day I will attend school full time and go to college." Jess told her seriously.

"I do not- I…" Lorelai stammers for words.

"You managed to get my mother speechless" Rory told him starring at him then looking at her mother with disbelief.

"She's been reduced to monosyllabic grunts she always tells us you only use." Paris said looking between Jess and Lorelai.

"But here he was having a firm grasp of the English language and constructing several full sentences." Rory said smirking at Jess.

Jess mock smiled but inside he was amused as he said "Glad to be so helpful." He then left ignoring Dean completely.

"I am not speechless" Lorelai yelled after him having regained her voice, then to her daughter, Paris and Dean "I'm not, I wasn't. I couldn't have been. It was Jess, Jess doesn't get me speechless. Jess doesn't talk enough to get me speechless." She babbled.

"Sure mom, you weren't speechless because of Jess." Rory said in a fake serious tone.

"Just speechless because Jess bomb shelled the truth on you on you and you didn't know how to deny or dismiss it." Paris told her.

"This is not funny, this is Luke we're talking about. We always argue, he always wears a baseball cap backwards and those flannel shirts." Lorelai tried to reason her way out as she looked at him.

"Your arguing is foreplay and you love his backwards baseball cap and flannel shirts." Paris said shamelessly.

"Oh God." Lorelai said realisation dawning on her "I liked Luke. I can't be here." She then said and hurries out the diner.

"Mom!" Rory says about to go after her but stops when she sees Luke standing there obviously having heard the whole thing. "Don't just stand there Luke, go after her." She then told Luke.

Luke put the pot of coffee in his hand on the table and hurried out after Lorelai.

"Well what do you know, today is the day." Rory said to no one in particular as Luke left the diner. She then notices the coffee pot and her face lights up like it is Christmas "Coffee" she squeals and hurries to pour herself a mug full.

After her first sip of the hot black stuff Rory sighed and Dean shook his head then checked his watch "I got to go Rory." He told her.

"What, oh bye Dean." Rory said as she remembered something.

"Oh Jess" she calls for him and has a huge smile on her face as he comes over. Dean stands there and frowns curious what was going on.

Paris sighed and rolled her eyes _'get a clue already floppy haired bag boy'_

"What?" Jess asked as he was no standing next to Rory not sure what she was up to but knowing somehow he wasn't going to like it.

"Mom confessed to herself that she likes Luke and Luke went after her." She told him still having a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, so?" Jess asked not getting it then he remembered something "No way, I was being sarcastic." He told her.

"You said and I quote "They day Luke finally gets the courage to admit to himself and Lorelai that he does everything she asks because he's in love with her and the day Lorelai stops denying she doesn't feel anything for Luke besides friendship and ignores the fact that when something is wrong, is it at the in or at home, he is the one she calls first is the day I will attend school full time and go to college."" Rory told him smirking as she added "You'd better start picking which one you're going to go to."

"I'm not going full time to school, or to college." Jess told her.

"So you lied to me" Rory said pouting and faking hurt.

"No I was being sarcastic." Jess told her desperately trying to find a way out of his previous words.

"So you say, but do you have any witnesses of being sarcastic? Paris?" Rory asked her.

"Sounded pretty serious to me." Paris said agreeing with Rory.

"Oh come on" Jess said not believing he was being trapped like this.

Meanwhile Dean just stood there watching his girlfriend playfully flirt with Jess and ignoring him.

"Rory, can we talk?" Dean asked her interrupting their moment once again.

Rory torn her eyes away from Jess and looked at Dean "Dean…oh yeah sure." To Jess "This isn't over. When summer is over you're going to school full time and are going to college the year after that." She then left with Dean to talk.

Paris looked at Jess smiling slightly as he watched Rory go "Don't worry." She told Jess "She doesn't love him and is going to break up with him."

"Whatever" Jess said but couldn't help but suppress a small smile as he picked up her order and placed it in front of her.

"Sure" Paris said with a knowing smirk on her face, "thanks, I'm starved."

"Now you do sound like a Gilmore." Jess told her.

"Well Rory and I are best friends." She replied.

"Huh" Jess said then after pause asked "So you go to school with Rory? What life like there on some fancy private school."

"Oh well, ok I guess. We learn a lot of…interesting things." Paris told him.

"You're hiding something too." Jess told her. "First Luke and Lorelai, then Rory and now you. And it has something to do with that school." Jess stated.

"I'm not hiding anything" Paris said eying him, daring him to say otherwise. She had become a lot more open about things. Having Rory as best friends near you almost all the time for 2 years had done that to her. But the old Paris was still in there, fearless and ready to eat up anyone challenging her.

"Sure, whatever. I'll find out what it is some day." Jess told her before heading off to take more orders.

"Did you hear all off that?" Babbette asked her husband Morey from the table next to Paris.

"I did," Morey confirmed.

"I have to tell Patty about this. She isn't going to believe any of this." Babbette said to her husband before rushing off to Miss Patty's.

"Oh great, more drama." Paris said to herself as she recognized Babette and the name Patty from Rory's memories and knowing the whole town will know everything soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school,

"Logan, you're back." Storm said smiling as she watched him entering the school from the stairs.

"Yeah, couldn't find anything at Alkali Lake. There was a base but it's long gone." Logan replied.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Storm told him "You're here to ask the professor to try again?" she asked him.

"Yeah, is he busy?" he asked her.

"He's using Cerebro to try and track down a mutant." Storm told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school, living room,

Rogue is smiling as she and Bobby are thumb wrestling with of course a glove on Rogue's hand. When Rogue beats him they both laugh and then fall silent as they look into each others eyes. Both feeling the need to kiss the other, their faces get closer…

"I don't want to hurt you." Rogue whispered as she remembered the first guy she kissed and how he ended up in a coma for 2 weeks.

They hear Storm talking to Logan and Rogue turns from the direction the sound is coming from to Bobby, smiling before getting off Bobby and dragging him with her to see Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school,

"This mutant the one that attacked the president?" Logan asked Storm.

"Yeah, but he's also looking for another one. A class 5 mutant that appeared briefly then disappeared without a trace." Storm informed him.

"And I found neither, the mutant that attacked the president is difficult to track. However I have stumbled on some other information equally important." Xavier said just as Rogue and Bobby appeared.

"What is it professor?" Storm asked glancing from Rogue and Bobby back to the professor.

Xavier looked at the two teens too then decided they could be trusted with the information "I have found a mutant testing facility in Morocco, Fez to be exact." He told the group.

"Someone is experimenting on mutants?" Wolverine growled angrily.

Rogue took Bobby's hand in her own as she asked "we're going to shut them down right professor?" she asked.

"Of course. Now that you're here Logan, I'm leaving Cyclops and Jean here to watch over the children. I'll be joining Storm and Wolverine on this mission. I have a feelings I need to be there for something. I can't quite place why." The professor told them.

"What about us? We can help." Rogue told the professor.

"I'm sorry Rogue but I can't allow you or any other student to put yourself at risk before you're ready." Xavier told them.

"But we've been training really hard. Bobby, John, Kitty, Jubilee and me." Rogue protested.

"You're still not old enough for this kinda thing kid. Really should try to enjoy your childhood while it lasts." Wolverine told her.

"We may be young but we're ready for this." Bobby spoke up.

"Bobby, Rogue, the professor said no. you're still to young to be getting into dangerous missions like this." Storm told them.

Upset Rogue looked pleadingly at the professor, begging him with her eyes to reconsider. When the professor didn't the huffed and stormed off. Bobby silently followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school, Rogue's room,

"Too young, I'll show them." Rogue said as she stormed into her room. She grabbed the phone and paged John, Tammy, Kitty and Jubilee. Bobby looked at her questionably as he asked "what are you up to?"

"We're going to Pez and rescue those mutants and prove to the professor and the others we're just as capable as they are." Rogue told him.

Bobby looked at his girlfriend, stunned for a moment before smiling "Well in that case we're going to need a plan." He told her and Rogue smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William Striker's office,

William Striker was sitting in his chair reading a rapport.

"You're sure about these readings?" he asked the person sitting across his desk in a chair.

"Positive Mr. Striker, everyone at the school knows about her and is afraid of her powers. As far as our Intel goes she has only three friends at the school." The man across him told him and handed him a folder.

Striker opened it as the man across him continued "Her best friend Paris Gellar age 17. Class 4 mutant, telepath. She's the more aggressive of the pair." He handed a second folder and as Striker opened it he continued "Madeline Albright age 17, Class 2 mutant, with the ability to manipulate and reshape molecules." He handed the last folder "Louise Grant, Class 2 mutant, with the ability to heal physical wounds" both of them seemed to have been friends with Paris and automatically became friends with the subject." The man told them then hesitated before continuing "She also seems to be on friend terms with our mutant teacher Miss Landhill."

"Excellent work principal Cale, thank you." William Striker said to the man across him.

"Thank you sir." Principal Logan Cale told him smiling.

There was a knock on the door "Enter" Striker said and a soldier entered with a file in his hands.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but our intelligence just found this out." The soldier told him handing him a file.

"Thank you, dismissed." Striker said and the soldier left him and principal Cale alone again.

Striker opened the file and with a blank expression her read it.

"Hmm" he said as he put it down and looked at the mutant files at his desk then at the principal. "This could be the perfect test to see how useful mutants can be when they are under our control and not their own, weather those Brotherhood thugs or the vigilante X-men." He mumbled to himself.

"Sir?" Principal Cale asked confused.

"Call your best students and Miss Landhill and tell them to come to Hartford. We'll use the CIA safe house there to meet." William Striker told him.

"What's going on?" Cale asked.

"Intelligence learned of a secret mutant testing facility in Fez, Morocco." Striker told him, then added "normally I wouldn't care that someone is testing on mutants, as long at it is under US authority. This facility is not and we can not have Moroccans learning more about mutants then America has."

"You want to use the students from our secret project to stop the mutant testing and therefore also gaining a stronger hold on them for future missions?" Cale asked rhetorically.

Striker smiled "And see if the project has the worth we thought it to be. Let's see what these mutant freaks are capable off."

"You know that this mission will include the Class 5 mutant subject we were talking about earlier?" Cale asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am most eager to learn more about this Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Striker said examining her file. "The facility in Fez is going to be on fire with this girl on our team. Be sure to take some serum made from mutant 143. Just in case Miss Gilmore decides to disobey orders."

"Yes sir." Cale said smirking as he headed out to carry out his orders.

**

* * *

**Review please. And yes I know I'm evil leaving you haning with Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Dean but more will come soon. Promise. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after, but it will come soon. 


	7. Chapter 6 – First mission part II

Long chapter, wante to post it yesterday but the site was too busy to upload.

Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – First mission part II**

Stars Hollow, streets,

Lorelai didn't know where she was going but knew she just had to go away, if only for a little while to get her thoughts ordered and figure out how to deal with this new development.

She stopped when she noticed Taylor yelling at the police officer. When she got closer she noticed big footprints in the asphalt in front of Doose's.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked as she spotted Miss Patty among the small crowd that had gathered near Doose's and several footprints.

"Large footprints were fount this morning from the Gazebo to Doose's" Miss Patty told her.

Lorelai smiled "And what does Taylor think of that? That something appeared at the Gazebo and made its way to his store but saw it was closed and decided to come back another time?" she joked.

Miss Patty looked at her and was about to reply when "Lorelai" Luke called as he walked up to them.

"Luke" Lorelai replied not know what else to say as they stared at each other.

After a few minutes of silence Luke suddenly closed the remaining space between them and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Lorelai was shocked for a moment but almost immediately responded, kissing her back.

"Oh boy, Oh my God." They heard Miss Patty and broke apart and Luke blushed as they looked at her already with her cell phone out. "Come on Babbette, pick up." Miss patty mumbled.

"Patty! Patty!" Babbette came running towards them.

"Babbette darling what's going on, I was just about to call you." Miss Patty told her.

As Babbete tried to catch her breath she continued to look at Patty "I was in the diner with Morey when all of the sudden Rory, her friend Paris, Lorelai and Jess start talking about Lorelai's and Luke's relationship. You never belief what happened next. Jess and Paris got Lorelai to admit she has feelings for Luke. She then ran off and then Luke, who had heard everything ran after her."

"Oh that's so sweet." Patty said looking at Luke and Lorelai with a huge smile.

Babbette only now notices the two "Oh hi Lorelai, Luke." She sends Patty a questioning look.

"Lorelai and I were talking when Luke came up and then they kissed. It was so romantic." Patty told her.

"Ahh, congratulations sweets. And you too Luke." Babbette said smiling as well then remembered something else "Oh Patty after Luke left I swear I saw Rory and Jess flirting and Rory not even noticing Dean was still there as well. The poor thing, but I don't think Rory loves him. She seems to really like Jess and Jess seems to like her as well. She even got him to go to school full time and think about college, well they're still arguing about it but you wouldn't believe the chemistry that I saw between the two of them."

"Jess and Rory, well they both like to read. And Rory could be good for him." Patty told Babbette.

"That kid, I'm going to kill him." Luke said to no one in particular.

"It's ok Luke. Rory and I already talked about it a bit. She isn't in love with Dean. And if something between her and Jess is to happen then we can't stand in they way of that because we'd only make them resent us for it." Lorelai told him.

"I guess, but I swear if he hurt her…" Luke told her.

"You'll have to wait till I'm through with him." Lorelai told him.

"Oh but he is a hot young thing, Lorelai." Patty told her.

"Poor dean though, he dragged Rory with him to talk. I guess him and Rory won't be a couple much longer." Babbette said to them.

"He'll get over it, besides do you really think he'll be single long?" Patty asked her.

"I guess…" Babbette told her then noticed the scene "what happened here Patty?"

"Large footprints in the asphalt were found from the Gazebo to Doose's." Patty told her.

"Really who or what could do such a thing?" Babbette asked.

"I don't think it's a question of who dear." Patty told her "Just how he managed to do it." She added looking at a large footprint in the asphalt.

"Jess did this? But how could he do something like this? This looks like something melted through the asphalt." Babbette told her as she examined a footprint up close.

"Melted?" Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"No" Luke said "she wouldn't do this…would she?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out, come on." Lorelai said dragging Luke back to his diner where Rory no doubt was to show up eventually.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Miss Patty's barn,

"Good, no one is here." Dean told Rory closing the barn.

"Look Dean about before I'm sorry, I thought you left already." Rory told her.

"And that makes it ok for you to flirt away with Jess?" Dean practically yelled "Is this how you behaved at that boarding school you're at?"

"No, Jess and I were just talking. There was no flirting." Rory stated.

"Oh come on! I was standing right there watching and saw you two flirting with each other. And what was with that look you were giving each other? You never looked at me like that!" Dean said angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean but we were just having a friendly conversation." Rory told her raising her arms and putting them over each other as she looked at him angrily, unknowingly exposing a bracelet free arm to Dean.

"Right…" he said not believing a word she just said, he then notices her arm "where is your bracelet?" he asked.

"Oh, I uh. I didn't want to tell you what I'm about to like this." Rory said now nervous.

"Tell me what? What's going on Rory?" when she didn't say anything he stepped closer and raised her head so she's look at him. "I'm sorry I got angry with you, but whatever it is you have to tell me don't be scared. I love you."

When he said that Rory pulled back and looked around for an escape then forced herself to look back at him "That's just it Dean. I don't think I love you. Not in the way you want me to at least." She told him sadly.

"Is this about Jess?" Dean said quickly jumping to conclusions. "Do you suddenly not love me anymore because of that jackass?" he told her angrily.

"Dean calm down, it's not like that. I don't think I've ever been in love. Not the kind I read about anyways. I've just never wanted to hurt your feelings, or that of anyone who wanted us to be together. But I've realised that I'm not supposed to let other people live my life, but that I have to live it." Rory told him.

Dean wasn't listening to this "no, you never said anything before. Never indicated even that you weren't happy with me. Not until you came back from that school. Not until you talked to Jess last night. Or the prank you pulled afterwards." At Rory's shocked look Dean smiled "that's right Rory. I know you're a mutant. Some kind of weird fire freak. I thought that I could accept that because I love you so much. But seeing you now, breaking up with me, flirting with guys like Jess. You disgust me, freak." Dean spat in a disgusted tone.

"Dean" Rory said tears now rolling down her cheeks as she stepped forwards.

"Don't come any closer freak. You're going to pay for what you did to me." Dean told her and then left after throwing her one more disgusted look.

Rory stared after him not believing what just happened then wiped her tears away and calmed herself. She knew this might happen if he ever found out. She'd been told to expect these kind of reactions from people…that didn't make it hurt any less. She needed Paris and her mom. She left the barn to head back to Luke's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's school, Rogue's room,

Rogue had just told the others about their plan to go to Fez, not everyone was as enthusiastic about the idea as she and Bobby were. John seemed for it, Tammy too. Jubilee was scared but determined not to let that stand in her way to help out. Kitty was nervous and thought it was a bad idea to go against the professors wishes, but with everyone for it she had been persuaded and was also in.

"So biggest question. How are we going to get to Fez?" John asked.

Rogue smiled "Here is what I had in mind…" Rogue began explaining her plan to have Tammy shape shift into someone important in the airport business and then have her get though airport security with the rest of them in suitcases. They load us up the plane to Fez and Tammy could sit in first class until going to the restroom changing into a stewardess and heading to the cargo hold where Kitty had used her ability to get out her suitcase and held the others out of theirs. Tammy could bring them food and whatever if needed and for the rest Bobby could simply freeze the door so no uninvited guest could come in till they landed where they would escape the plane and the airport and find the secret facility, From there on they would come up with another plan to break out the mutants and fly back with the Blackbird after having seen the stunned looks on the X-men faces, and of course their gratitude.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Luke's diner,

Lorelai sat with Paris and Lane, who had showed up. Luke was behind the counter and Jess was sitting in a chair, rereading "_Oliver Twist_", adding some notes in the margin every now and then.

Rory rushed in and Paris, Lane and Lorelai immediately knew something was wrong. Even Jess who looked up from his book when she came in could tell.

"Honey?" Lorelai asked "Rory?" Lane and Paris asked.

"He knows" Rory said with fear in her voice and eyes.

Jess didn't know why exactly but he had the immense urge to hurt whoever had scared this girl, badly. He tightened his jaw but remained quiet as Lane asked Rory "Who knows what?"

"Dean knows." Lorelai said quietly before she stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Dean knows what?" Lane asked them then looked at Paris.

Paris looked a bit scared herself, having someone know Rory was a mutant might put them in danger from the public. She remained silent and stood up and as Lorelai pulled back from her daughter Paris and Rory hugged.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Lane asked frustrated of being left out of the loop,

Lorelai looked from Lane to Rory. "Dean found out I'm not normal, Lane. I'm a mutant." Rory told her best friend.

"A…mutant? You?" Lane asked her best friend shocked.

Jess looked at Rory stunned _'She's a mutant?'_ he thought to himself.

"Ok, I can deal with this. So you're a mutant, who cares. I have no problem with them. Momma even doesn't have a problem with them." Lane babbled then fell silent and looked at Rory again "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because web thought it would be best to keep the number of people who know about it to a minimum." Lorelai told her.

"And I didn't know how you would react." Rory added softly but loud enough for Lane to hear.

"Rory you're my best friend. I don't care that you're a mutant. What I care about is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Lane told her hurt.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was best to just not mention it. I don't want anything to change between us." Rory replied.

Lane took a few moments then the two hugged "It's ok, I think I understand. Just don't hide anything from me again."

"I promise." Rory said hugging Lane back.

When the two pulled back Dean had entered the diner.

"Dean?" Rory said surprised.

"How can you be ok with this Lane? She's a freak!" Dean spat.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Lorelai said angry to him "That's my daughter you're talking about."

"Get out of here Dean, before I throw you out.

"You know what's worse then mutants, mutant lovers." Dean said pulled a gun out of his back pants and aimed it at Lorelai.

"You don't want to do that" Jess suddenly spoke up as he had put his book away and was now walking to Dean.

"Jesus, he has a gun. Jess get away from him." Luke told his nephew.

"Now Dean calm down. We can talk about this. This isn't like you. I know Rory hurt you but this isn't the way to fix it." Lorelai said calmly "Give me the gun."

Dean laughed "You really think that's going to work. I know this isn't going to fix anything. There are a lot more of you freaks and freak lovers out there." Dean spat.

"If you call her a freak one more time I will hurt you so badly." Paris and Jess found themselves saying at the same time. They looked at each other weird before quickly looking back at Dean.

"How exactly are you going to do that? I have the gun. You're a girl and you!" Dean said indicating Jess "You are worthless scum, do you really think you're faster then a bullet?" Dean then looked back at Rory "You, you could do something but if I even see one flame I will pull this trigger on your mom." He said re-aiming the gun at Lorelai.

Luke moved slowly to get the phone but Dean's voice stopped him "Don't even try reaching for that phone Luke or your new girlfriend is dead." Luke froze and glared at the boy.

Paris closed her eyes and prepared herself to enter Dean's mind but stopped when…

"Don't even think about it!" Dean told her "Whatever you were going to pull there Paris. Don't even try. You know I don't know how I couldn't connect the dots earlier. You go to school with Rory. A boarding school that Rory went to after the incident of lava near the school. Something Rory no doubt was responsible for. Which means you are a freak like she is."

Just as the last ward was out of his mouth Dean was suddenly thrown backwards through the glass of Luke's diner, out on the street.

Electric sparks run across Jess's body and his eyes were white and angry. His outstretched hand was still sparkling with electricity around it. Jess ignored the shocked gazes from everyone and lowered his hand before he stepped out of Luke's and raised his hand at Dean again who was not too bad wounded but searching for the gun Jess kicked away from them.

"You're one off them too?" Dean asked as he looked fearful but disgusted at the same time.

"Yes I am, and you better not insult Rory, Paris or me again and wait there quietly until the cops get here to arrest your for attempt at murder." Jess said in a dead serious and calm voice as he was trying to calm himself inside as well. His eyes had turned back to normal but there were still some sparks of electricity around his body.

"Oh he's not going to try anything." Paris said having come out the diner as well and glared at Dean as she entered his mind and put him to sleep.

"What did you do?" Jess asked putting his hand back down and looking at her.

"I'm a telepath, I put him to sleep. I didn't know how strong his mind was and couldn't risk him shooting Lorelai back in there." Paris told him then Lorelai, Rory, Lane, Luke and the other customers came out, along with other townspeople and the police officers that had been talking to Taylor.

"You're a mutant too?" Luke asked stunned.

"You're a welcome uncle Luke." Jess drawled sarcastically and was about to walk off when Luke suddenly pulled him to him and hugged him.

"What the- Jeez uncle Luke, let me go" Jess said uncomfortable.

When Luke did so Lorelai pulled him in a hug "you saved my life." she said to him "Thank you."

"Oh Jeez, not again." Jess complained.

When Lorelai pulled back Rory hugged him and Jess didn't complain when this happened. A bit surprised at first he put his arms around her and let her hug him, until he heard sobs come from his chest and he pulled away a little.

Meanwhile Luke, Lorelai and the others were talking with the police.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jess asked not understanding.

Rory sniffed "my mom could have died…we all could have died because I was so stupid last night." Rory said wiping her tears away.

"You're responsible for those large footprints?" Jess asked smiling.

"Yes, and apparently Dean saw me use my powers." Rory said guiltily.

"Just because you pulled one prank and showed him you're a mutant doesn't give him the right to come into Luke's with a gun and a plan to kill us all." Jess told him "Do you even realize how silly that sounds?"

Rory nodded slightly but said "But he said he would have been ok with or tried to be ok with it if I hadn't broken up with him."

"Rory, a person doesn't just begin hating our kind so much that he wants to shoot us all without talking about why in a day. If you didn't break up with him he might have become abusive eventually." He told her as he placed his hand on her cheek "He didn't deserve to be with you." Jess told her as he gazed into her eyes.

Rory looked at him and it was like she could see his soul in his eyes and her own soul somehow recognized his. His hand on her cheek was warm and it send child down her spine and it was like she was drawn to him and she leaned in when suddenly her pager buzzed.

Paris looked at the two smiling when suddenly her pager buzzed and she looked at it.

- 911 school -

She looked at Rory who was now looking at her as well. She obviously had received the same message.

"What is it?" Jess asked her.

"My school used paged me with 911 in front of it. I really should call them back to see what this is about." She told Jess but didn't leave.

"So you should call them" Jess told her but not making a move either.

"I should." Rory said looking into his chocolate brown eyes before leaning forwards and gave him a kiss on his cheek before whispering "Thanks." She then followed Paris back in the diner leaving Jess behind watching her go as one of his hand went to the cheek she had kissed him on. A smile formed on his lips as he dropped his hand and walked to Lorelai and Luke and the police to help them out.

Lane watched everything then quickly entered the diner after Rory.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Luke's diner,

"I wonder what this is about." Rory said to Paris as they reached his phone. "I mean we never been paged by school before. Not once." She told Paris as Paris dialled the number.

"Maybe they found about this." Paris suggested as she waited for the pick up.

"_Hello"_ the voice on the other end sounded.

"Hi, this is Paris Gellar, I'm here with Rory Gilmore. We were just paged." Paris said.

"_Ah, good. This is headmaster/principal Cale. We want to discuss something with you and miss Gilmore. Can you meet me tonight in Hartford?"_ Cale asked.

"I guess, what do you want to discuss with us?" Paris asked.

"_A possible mission we may have for you, miss Gilmore and the other older students. We'll discuss the details in Hartford at Kentucky Lane 63 at 9 pm sharp."_ Cale told them.

"Sure, oh wait, we…found another mutant here in Stars Hollow. If he want to come with, should we bring him along?" Paris asked, then after a pause added "He's quite powerful."

"_You can bring him."_ Cale told her.

"Ok, then I guess we'll see you tonight, and maybe the guy too. I'll have to ask him first." Paris told him.

"_Alright, see you then."_ Before Paris could reply Cale had hung up the phone.

"Bye" Paris said to the dial tone before she hung up.

"Well?" Rory asked, Paris looked at Lane then shrugged as she said "He want to see us tonight in Hartford for a possible mission."

"Mission?" Lane asked "What kind of school has missions for you? Don't tell me you're spy too?" Lane asked.

Rory smiled "No I'm not a spy. As for the school, it trains us to use and control our powers better. And gives us a ton of homework on normal school things as well. We never had a mission before." Rory said to her then looked at Paris "So you have any idea what kind of mission?"

"No, but I think they're letting us chose if we want to go or not, that's why the headmaster said possible mission." Paris told her "Oh and I told him about a guy we met here that is a quite powerful mutant. And if he wants to we can bring him along."

"Something tells me that's not going to a problem. Jess seems quite determined to protect Rory." Lane told them smiling at Rory.

"Well he did attack Dean in defence of her honour." Paris said smirking at Rory who was now turning red.

"You're reading too much into this, he attacked Dean to save my mother's life. We're just friends." She told them.

"Just friends who were about to kiss when your pager went off." Lane told her.

Rory still red played dumb "I don't know what you're talking about. Now I still have to talk to the police, if you'll excuse me." She said heading out of the diner.

"She's so into him." Lane told Paris.

"And he into her." Paris replied.

"Well Jess is more direct so at least we don't get another long Luke and Lorelai wait." Lane replied.

"The Gilmore's are stubborn, aren't they?" Paris asked.

Lane just smiled as she said "You know I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to make you think you're a mouse, like I did to Rory once." Paris replied smiling.

"A mouse?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, I was testing my ability on her, by her own free will. It was quite amusing to watch her crawl around the floor looking for food." Paris told her.

Lane laughed as Paris added "When I returned her to normal she was craving cheese for weeks."

"Oh that power sounds handy, you think you can make my mother think she's a mouse?" Lane asked.

"Probably, but I use my power only in self defence. Or if I'm training it." She told Lane.

"Well call it training, see there is this guy Dave which I like but my mom…" Lane began to explain her situation to Paris who listened and smiled knowing she just made another good friend.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Stars Hollow, Gilmore House,

"So, when were you going to tell me you were a mutant Jess?" Luke asked as he, Lorelai, Paris, Rory and Jess were at the Gilmore house. Lane had gone home.

"Probably never." Jess replied casually then added "when were you going to tell me Rory is one?"

"That wasn't his secret to tell." Lorelai told him.

"Huh" Jess replied.

Ignoring Jess's usual annoying reply Luke looked at him "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just the people tonight." Jess replied.

"So no one else knows about this? Not even your mother?" Lorelai said feeling bad for Jess to have to deal with this on his own.

Jess snorted " have you met Liz? How do you think she would handle something like that" he asked her.

"Well you could have told me." Luke told him.

"No I couldn't, do you know why Luke?" Jess told him angrily "I don't know you, you never once visited. You never called, Liz never mentioned having a brother. Suddenly being shipped off to live with an uncle I never heard off in a town where its inhabitants should all be wearing straight jackets in an insane asylum." Jess ranted at him before turning away and started to walk out of the living room towards the front door.

Luke stood there baffled for a few seconds before composing himself and walking after Jess.

"Jess" Luke called but Jess continued walking "Jess!" Luke called louder and Jess stopped and turned to him with an irritated expression on his face.

"What?" Jess snapped at Luke as his uncle stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I should have called and visited you and your mom." Luke told him and took off his baseball cap to run a hand through his hair before putting it back up. "It's just that…well you know Liz. We didn't part on best of terms. I was taking care of my father and Liz left town with you. I could have used her help but she left and went to New York." Luke paused "I know it's not your fault but mine for not knowing you, but I'm here now."

Jess was silent, conflicted on what to do while his face was now in a neutral expression, he eventually he said "ok" then after a beat he added "now can we change the subject before we start holding hands and skip?"

"Actually there is something me and Paris have to tell you." Rory said to them.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Ok, what is it honey?'

"We got paged by school today, they want to discuss a possible mission with us tonight in Hartford." Rory told them.

"A mission? What is this school up to? You're kids, not soldiers." Lorelai said disapprovingly.

"Well we do have talents normal soldiers don't." Paris pointed out.

"Well you're still only 17 years old." Lorelai told them "besides you may have abilities others don't have but you aren't trained for missions."

Paris looked from Lorelai to Rory _"you haven't told her?"_ she asked Rory with her mind.

"_I didn't want her to worry."_ Rory replied to Paris with link Paris had opened between the two of them.

"_Well she's not going to like that you hid this from her but you have to tell her."_ Paris told her.

"Ok I don't know what you two are talking about but I want to know what is going on." Lorelai demanded.

Rory looked at Paris for mental support before taking a deep breath and saying "Paris and I have been extensively trained in martial arts and we've used a battle simulation room to test our abilities out in battle." She told her mother.

Lorelai stared at her daughter not quite knowing what to say.

"Twice in one day" Jess interjected and received a deadly glare from Lorelai.

"Why didn't you not tell me this?" Lorelai asked her daughter upset.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Rory replied "I wanted to try out the stuff they taught us. At first I was hesitant about using my power, but Paris and I helped each other. It was exciting, we broke every record and then proceeded to break our own." She told her mother.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, trying to take this in, trying not to feel like she didn't know who her daughter was anymore. She took a deep breath and let it out "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" she asked.

Rory was silent for a moment "Just how much stronger and better in control I've gotten. Look" she said as she raised her arm and Lorelai gasped as a red layer of hot lava sprung over her hand and extended until her elbow.

Jess watched and felt a smirk come to his face as he realized Rory was a mutant, he knew it before because of Dean but only now when he saw it with his own eyes did it began to really sink in. The girl he liked was like him, a mutant. He wasn't alone in this anymore. There were other people like him now, Rory and Paris.

Lorelai looked at her daughter still trying to hold it together "Ok, anything else you want to tell mommy?" she asked.

"Nothing I can think off." Rory replied a bit nervous.

"Ok well I need to lay down, do you want me to come with you to Hartford?" Lorelai asked.

"No it's ok mom. I'll have Paris…and Jess if he wants to come." Rory replied.

"Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"I asked that if someone we met who was also a mutant and could hold his own could come and the headmaster said it was ok." Paris told them.

Jess blinked as he looked at her, then Rory "Ok, I guess." He told them.

"Ok, well be careful. Do you need money for the bus, or are you taking the jeep?" Lorelai asked.

"Uhm" Rory said trying to decide.

"Why don't you take my truck." Luke suggested.

"I don't drive stick very well, neither does Paris." Rory told him.

"I can drive." Jess said to them causing all eyes to turn to him.

After a lecture from Luke about driving responsibly, a death thread from Lorelai that if anything happened to her daughter and Paris that she would kill him Jess finally got the keys from Lorelai who had snatched from Luke after Luke was about to give them to Jess after his lecture.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Drive to Hartford,

"Ready?" Jess asked as Paris closed the door.

"Yes" Paris told him.

"Last chance to change your mind." Rory told him.

"Then how would you get there without me driving?" Jess asked her as he started the truck and began to drive.

"We'd improvise." Rory told him.

"Well you won't have to, since we're already on our way." Jess replied.

There was a silence before Jess asked "So I'm guessing you were the mutant that brought up lava at Stars Hollow high?"

"I didn't mean to, It's just that Chuck Presby was making me so…" Rory stopped herself taking a breath to calm down.

"Chuck Presby is a jerk." Jess agreed.

Rory studied him until Jess asked "What?"

"You fought him, didn't you?" she asked.

Jess looked at her "He was being a jerk."

"Did you use your mutant ability on him?" Paris asked.

"No, I can control it fine. I don't need it to take down some jerk like Chuck Presby." Jess replied.

"You taught yourself?" Paris asked impressed.

"Yes I did." Jess replied.

"So how did you found out about your mutant ability?" Rory asked.

"Blasted a guy away who was trying to rob me." Jess replied shrugging.

"You were mugged?" Rory asked.

"No, I said tried to mug me. I do come from New York, you know." Jess replied.

"My mom and I went to New York once, she cut off a cab and we were screamed at in so many different languages we drove straight back to Stars Hollow." Rory told him.

Jess smirked slightly "Well it's a rough city." He told them.

"I'm a lot tougher then I was back then." Rory told him.

"I do believe that, must be all that secret training you've been doing in that school of yours." Jess replied.

"That and the fact I can now burn anyone trying to mug me…kinda makes me envious at your mutant ability. It's not as dangerous." Rory told him.

"Huh, well I guess that depends on how much voltage I use. It's all about control. If I discharge a too high voltage I could kill someone just as easily. Or if Paris isn't as careful as she is when entering someone's mind she could seriously injure someone, if not kill." Jess told her.

Rory looked from her hands back at him "I guess so. It just freaks me out sometimes at how much power I have inside me."

"You a Class 4 too?" Jess asked.

"No, Paris is tough." Rory replied.

"She's a Class 5 mutant." Paris told him.

"A Class 5? I never heard of anyone being a Class 5 mutant." Jess said as he thought _'You could be the most powerful mutant on the planet.'_

"Well apparently I am." Rory told him.

"Huh, well I guess Magneto will be disappointed he all that anymore."

"What's a Magneto?" Rory questioned.

"The leader of the Brotherhood…can manipulate metal…very powerful." Jess said then at their still confused looks he added "The Brotherhood is the organisation who tried to turn everyone one in New York and the world leaders into mutants with some machine of his. Liberty Island? Any of this ringing a bell?" Jess asked.

Paris frowned trying to remember "There was this bit of news about an incident on Liberty Island involving mutants." She recalled.

"Right, I remember that." Rory said as she tried to remember the specifics "2 mutants dead, one captured and the Statue of Liberty was damaged."

"Yeah, rumours are that the Brotherhood of mutants was fighting with the X-men there." Jess told them.

"Huh, well I guess being able to generate and control lava makes you more powerful." Paris told her.

Rory smiled a bit uncomfortable at that so Jess changed the subject "What about you Paris? How did your powers first manifest?" he asked.

"Class at Chilton, I started picking up thoughts. At first I thought people were just speaking until I noticed their lips weren't moving. They weren't talking yet I could hear them." Paris told him.

"Huh, must have gotten some migraines after that." Jess commented.

"Yes I did, I couldn't control it and shutting people out was hard. It gave me terrible migraines for days until I managed to close my mind off. When I told my parents after they shipped me to the school where I met Rory." Paris told him.

"We were both new there, and there was this girl. Block" Rory continued and Paris laughed at the memory "She was on Paris case immediately."

"But when that blond Barbie tried to attack me in the back Rory here summoned a wall of lava." Paris told Jess with a grin.

Jess raised an eyebrow and looked at Rory who blushed as she said "Well I was trying to protect Paris and before I knew it I had summoned this wall off Lava." She explained.

"I'll never forget the look on Barbie's face when you managed to put the wall down and she was the one in trouble." Paris told her.

"The act made us friends and eventually best friends." Rory said smiling as she looked at Paris then back at Jess who looked back at her. Rory then blushed and turned her head back to the road in front of the. "Looks like we're almost there."

Jess turned his eyes back to the road as he said "Yeah, almost."

Paris sat back and sighed shacking her head at the dance the two seemed to play around each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hartford, CIA safe house,

Jess, Rory and Paris were after being escorted through the building led to a room with a large table.

Madeline, Louise, Block and Miss Landhill were already present.

Madeline and Louise stood up immediately and took Rory and Paris away from Jess.

"Who is the hottie?" Madeline asked.

"Is that Dean? Could you bring your boyfriend cos I would have…" Louise started to ask but Rory interrupted.

"That's not Dean, that's Jess. He's a mutant too. And I actually broke up with Dean today before he tried to kill us." Rory told them.

"How come you dated such an idiot?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, I mean you just used your ability to toast the asshole, right?" Madeline asked.

"He found out she was a mutant and apparently he really hates mutants and now even more so. But anyways we were at Luke's diner when he came in with a gun and threatened to kill Rory's mom if she tried anything." Paris started to explain.

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Madeline asked.

"She's fine, a little shaken by all of it maybe." Rory told her.

"So what happened?" Louise asked.

"Well I was about to put him down when he figured out I must be a mutant as well, not the quickest, that guy. He called Rory and basically all mutants freaks and that's when Jess stepped in. He was defending Rory's honour." Paris said smiling at Rory who was now glaring back at her because of the aww looks she was getting from Madeline and Louise.

"He was not just defending my honour, he was defending yours and every other mutant including himself as well." Rory told them.

"Sure." Paris said in a disbelieving tone. "So anyways Dean ignores Jess warning and calls her a freak again and Jess blasts him through the glass out of the diner with a burst of electricity."

"Oh, how sweet." Madeline said as she and Louise looked away from Paris and Rory at Jess, practically undressing him with their eyes.

"Then Paris put Dean to sleep and the cops arrested him." Rory finished quickly as she tried very hard not to blush but failing miserably. She looked at Jess and narrowed her eyes as she saw Barbie block flirting with him.

"Excuse me." She said to the girls as she walked over to Jess and Block.

"So what's your name?" Block asked Jess.

"Let me guess, you're Block." He said to her.

"Brenda Block" she said extending her hand palm up so he could take it and kiss it.

Jess ignored her hand and said "you can call me not interested." He told her and walked passed her taking a seat.

Rory overheard Jess and smiled then walked passed Block saying "Bye blondie", Rory walked back to Paris, Madeline and Louise.

Block glared at Rory before pushing up her breast and walked at Jess taking a seat n the other side of him. "Looks like someone has been saying bad things about me." Block told him as she raised her hand and took away Jess's book which he had pulled out and started to read.

Jess glared at her as she began to speak again "Now that I got your attention, how about you and me leave and have some fun of our own." she told him seductively raising one hand and took his hand and moved it towards her breasts.

Jess pulled his hand away from hers and took his book back from her saying "I told you, I'm not interested."

Block huffed "No man rejects me." She told her.

"I just did, get over it." Jess told her then added "And while you're at it get over yourself." Jess told her.

Block huffed and got up and walked to the other end of the table, taking another seat away from Jess.

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise looked back to each other when she did.

"Oh my God, I am so jealous right now." Louise told Rory.

"Not only is he hot but he is faithful too." Madeline added before she and Louise hugged Rory.

Rory blushed bright red as she stammered "She took his book, it doesn't mean anything." When then kept looking at her "We're not even together. Maybe she just isn't his type." They kept looking at her and she was about to give in when…

"Good evening all, thank you for coming." Principal/Headmaster Cale entered the room and they took their seats.

Cale looked around before clicking on a device and a holographic city popped up from the table.

"Fez" Rory whispered knowing they city because she had always wanted to go there.

Cale looked at her "Yes Fez, which is a city in Morocco." Cale informed the others.

"It has come to our attention that Moroccans have been experimenting on mutants in Fez, there is a facility here" Cale said pressing a button an the screen zoomed in on a building. "Intelligence reveals that the facility is located under this building." He continued pressing another button an a blueprint of a facility showed up. "Now I know that most of you have been trained." He said looking at Jess as he did then back at the table full of people. "And I know you're not soldiers but you are the best chance these mutants have. It's voluntary because we can't force you to participate."

"Can't you free them diplomatically?" Rory asked.

"No, because we are not supposed to know it exists. The Moroccan government tried to hide it from us. Revealing that we know it is there will only cause them to relocate and look for our source and silence it." Cale told them.

"So you want us to go in? we're not even legal yet." Madeline told him.

"I know that, and like I said the missions is voluntary. It would increase out chances greatly at getting these people out of there alive if you came along. You are the best students of our school and have the most promise of success. It is up to you but I need an answer tonight because whoever decides to go is flying to Morocco at midnight." Cale told them.

Rory looked scared at Paris, then Madeline, Louise, Miss Landhill and finally Jess.

"I'm in." Block was the first one to say and Rory looked at her "If someone is experimenting on mutants it effects us all. It could be in that facility." Block told them. "I'm going."

"Well I guess I am in as well." Miss Landhill told them.

"Madeline?" Louise asked and Madeline nodded "Ok we are in as well."

"I'm in too." Paris suddenly spoke up causing Rory's eyes immediately to shift to her. "I have too, this facility is testing on mutants. They must pay for mistreating our kind."

"You're right, I'm in as well." Jess told them.

Rory looked at everybody, she was all alone now. If she went along she would probably be confronted with using her power against humans. Was she ready for that? Could she do that. Looking around she knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to them and she could have prevented it if she went with them instead of staying behind.

"I'm in." she told the group.

* * *

End chapter 6, next one is called Fez. Review please. 


End file.
